<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】血与金 by LemonGlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677551">【授权翻译】血与金</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonGlow/pseuds/LemonGlow'>LemonGlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not a 'Hermione goes to school with Tom Riddle Fic', Post-War, Psychological Manipulation, Time Travel, tomione - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伏赫, 汤赫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonGlow/pseuds/LemonGlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那个真正的时间转换器狠狠地砸向了赫敏的喉咙，在她的脖子上碎掉了。玻璃和金子的碎片刺进了她的肌肤。在黑暗吞噬她之前，她看到的最后一样东西是一缕泛着金属光泽的烟尘和许多玻璃碎渣，就像有五彩的小棱镜在她的眼皮下方跳动。</p><p>（此文中，赫敏意外来到 1950 年，对抗一个日渐强大的黑魔王，并卷入了纯血政治、黑魔法和汤姆里德尔的兴趣的纠缠中。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 坠落</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianPen/pseuds/ObsidianPen">ObsidianPen</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一次翻译长篇，业余水平，展现不出原文的好文笔还请大家见谅，若有疑问都欢迎指出</p><p>未经允许，禁止转载，禁止传播文包，我会非常介意:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫敏的呼吸很平稳。她的手没有颤抖，她的心跳也没有加速。这是十二月下旬一个寒冷的日子，大雪覆盖了地面，气温远低于冰点，但这并不重要。</p><p>赫敏·格兰杰没有颤抖。</p><p>这是她计划了很久的事情，而且她已经完美地执行了第一部分。</p><p>1926年12月31日。</p><p>是的，即使她已经采取了预防措施，她也知道这会不可避免地伤害她的身体。没错，她知道这可能会带来无法预见的后果。但事实上，她能指望的只有这个了。</p><p>毕竟，她没有什么可以失去的了。</p><p>赫敏战后的生活每况愈下。她回到了霍格沃茨，去拿N.E.W.T.证书，而这带来了一系列的戏剧性事件。其中最重要的就是她和罗恩刚产生的浪漫关系突然结束了，她因此也与韦斯莱家族疏远了。接着，她与哈利的友谊又产生了距离和裂痕。</p><p>他们不会<em>讨厌</em>她的，不是那样的——尤其是哈利。没有什么能完全破坏赫敏和哈利之间的友谊。</p><p>这只是……隔阂。这一切突如其来，让她深感震惊。</p><p>在此之前，赫敏已经预想好了她的生活，那将会是一条非常愉快又可以预料的道路。她和罗恩本该结婚，生孩子，<em>快乐</em>地生活。她会在神奇生物管理控制司工作，坚持S.P.E.W.，也许……</p><p>但在她和罗恩分手后，一切都变了。那些和赫敏一起度过她在霍格沃茨最后一年的人们看她的眼神不似从前了。金妮不再是她之前认识的那个温暖、令人愉快的女友了。甚至霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩，那个曾经说着<em>“格兰杰小姐，照你这样发展下去，我敢打赌，到你三十岁的时候，你就要去竞选魔法部长了”</em>的人，在她面前都变得保守寡言。谣言四起，就好像赫敏抛弃了罗恩，就好像她做了什么错事，使“黄金三人组”断绝了关系。</p><p>丽塔·斯基特一直都很擅长抹黑赫敏的形象，在这种事面前，她当然不会吝惜笔墨。</p><p>在这些事发生之后，<span class="ql-size-14 ql-font-simsun ql-author-32980137">她无法忍受将来在和罗恩同一座大楼的部门工作</span>。她与麦格进行了一次职业定位讨论后，就有了新的想法。麦格与她生活中的其他人都不同，在<em>《预言家日报》</em>对她强烈抨击，杂志文章对她大肆诋毁之后，她仍然像之前那样对待赫敏。赫敏对麦格教授坦白到，这是她第一次不确定自己的人生该何去何从。她从前的老师亦即现在的校长从桌上递给她一本小册子，告诉赫敏“考虑一下”。</p><p>封面上只有一个词:</p><p>
  <em>缄默人。</em>
</p><p>……尽管里面的信息非常简略，但足以说服赫敏。突然间，她被排斥的事情似乎变得无关紧要了。</p><p>令人惊讶的是，德拉科·马尔福却与赫敏身边暗含敌意的人不一样。她绝不会把此刻在他们两个被社会排斥者之间的情感称之为<em>友谊</em>，但是……也许，他们之间确实存在着一些关系。甚至，这样的关系对她来说很重要。如果不是那个狡猾的斯莱特林最初的鼓励和支持，赫敏根本不会考虑这件事。</p><p><em>“如果我要做的事毁了人们的生活，而不是改善他们的生活呢？如果现在的人们受伤了怎么办？”</em>她在其中一个最无助的时候问道，质疑着一切，还回想起了她的三年级，一切是如何险些陷入混乱的。马尔福把左臂的袖子挽了上去，露出了他的黑魔标记。虽然它逐渐褪色了，但它会一直、永远、一辈子留在那里。</p><p><em>“让我看看你的，”</em>他要求道。缓缓地，她照做了。</p><p>
  <em>泥巴种。</em>
</p><p>印记同样褪色了，但也会一直、永远、一辈子留在那里。</p><p>她最后一次见到哈利时——至今也许已经过了几个月——赫敏问过他关于伤疤的事。正是这道声名狼藉的闪电伤疤标志着他的与众不同。</p><p>
  <em>“它还会再痛吗?”</em>
</p><p><em>“不。”</em>哈利笑着说，<em>“它已经好几年没有痛过了。”</em></p><p>......但是赫敏的仍然痛着。</p><p>……</p><p>1926年12月31日。</p><p>赫敏沿着伦敦郊区一条积雪覆盖的人行道走着。虽然是下午早些时候，但太阳已经开始下山了。她发现了远处的钟楼。她比计划提前了三个小时到达。</p><p>尽管伍氏孤儿院在2001年已经不复存在了，但找到它的踪迹并不像赫敏想象的那么困难。汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔出生于新年前夜的十一点整。赫敏回看那个护士长的记忆时，只得出了一个结论，即那次分娩会非常迅速而血腥。</p><p>赫敏当然看到了那些记忆。</p><p>据悉，邓布利多的冥想盆以及里面所有的记忆已经在他的遗嘱中被赠送给了神秘事务司。它被保存在时间厅里。由于那场在他们五年级末发生的战斗，时间厅仍在维修中。</p><p>自从赫敏正式成为一个缄默人，仅仅在她毕业的几个星期之后（这之中包括一个非常不传统的“测试”——因为魔法约束她并不能向任何人透露这场测试的相关信息——但她以惊人的“分数”通过了），她不能不利用这个机会。</p><p>她把<em>全部</em>都看了一遍。</p><p>她第一次看仅仅是出于难以抑制的好奇心，但是在她和马尔福开始见面并计划之后，她又看了一遍。</p><p>一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍。</p><p>汤姆·里德尔：孤儿，学生，操纵者，<em>杀人犯</em>。</p><p>赫敏也看到了混血王子的故事。当她第一次看到它们的时候，她非常惊讶，因为这些记忆并不属于阿不思·邓不利多。接着她顿悟了。她回忆起了那天晚上，她毫不知情地收集了那些记忆。西弗勒斯·斯内普，当时正在尖叫棚屋里奄奄一息......</p><p>哈利一定是以某种方式闯进了校长的办公室。他肯定看到了，然后，说到底......</p><p>这就是他当时离开他们的原因......</p><p>这么多的痛苦，这么多的折磨。</p><p><em>“你知道，我们可以阻止它。”</em>德拉科·马尔福，他提出了那些危险的建议，提供了他那不受时间限制的时间转换器。<em>“我们可以改变世界，格兰杰。”</em></p><p>一开始赫敏根本没有考虑过这件事。她没有同意。</p><p>几个月来，她一直在研究埃洛伊丝·明特鲁姆勒案件的档案。1899年，当一个女巫回到1402年并被困在那里五天后，她的身体遭受了不可逆转的创伤。在她最终获救并被带回她所在的时代后，她的身体已经老化了五个世纪。不久之后她就去世了。</p><p>在赫敏看来，这次尝试的结果是......不合逻辑的。她的二十五个后代因从未出生而消失了。她死后的那个星期二持续了两天半，而那个星期四只持续了四个小时。然而时间还在继续向前。</p><p>那次尝试中有二十五人死亡。而在赫敏的情况中只有一个人会死。</p><p>......也许严格来说是两个。</p><p><em>不管怎样，梅洛普·冈特当时就要死了</em>，赫敏提醒自己。<em>她会被死神带走的。</em></p><p>赫敏又深吸了一口气。在德拉科的帮助下，她做了相应的准备。幸运的是，马尔福提供了取之不尽的金加隆ーー毕竟制造一种强大到足以承受时间旅行的人体稳定剂所需的魔药材料并不便宜。不过无论如何她并不打算在这个时空呆上五天。尽管如此，她对自己和德拉科的魔药制作技术还是很有信心，所以她喝下的魔药应该能保证她回来时不会完全散架。</p><p>赫敏知道这种事情是没有保证的。但是，话说回来，她又有什么可以失去呢？</p><p>德拉科提出要代替她来，或者至少和她一起来，但这行不通。赫敏坚持让她一个人来。毕竟她对时间的了解比他多得多。作为缄默人，她研究过这部分。而且，他会分散她的注意力。德拉科·马尔福并不是个杀手。</p><p>赫敏·格兰杰却是。</p><p>虽然她后来并没有把这件事告诉哈利和罗恩，但是她确实施过杀戮咒。有过一次。她将杀戮咒扔向了贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。赫敏想亲手杀死那个在她身上留下伤疤的女巫。当她真心实意地说出“<em>阿瓦达索命</em>”这个咒语时，绿色的光芒一闪而过。</p><p>可惜那个贱人很会躲闪。</p><p>这是赫敏杀死她的唯一机会，但她<em>错过</em>了。她知道自己无法与贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇进行一场真正的决斗，在那之后，出其不意的因素就不存在了。如果没有金妮和卢娜出手相助，她可能已经被杀死了。</p><p><em>但我现在不用和贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇决斗。</em>赫敏藏在孤儿院附近一条小巷的阴影处，一直密切地注视着。<em>我要去对付一个软弱绝望的女巫。实际上是个哑炮。</em></p><p>赫敏沉重地咽了一口唾沫，意识到这将是一场多么可怕的谋杀——不管怎样——杀死一个孕妇。她很高兴她没有让马尔福跟她一起来。</p><p>不过，赫敏接受了他给她的一个巨大的皮包，里面装满了金加隆。</p><p><em>“万一一切都搞砸了，如果你真的被困了五天之类的，”</em>他说。</p><p><em>“如果是这样的话，金子能怎么帮助我呢?”</em>赫敏冷冷地回答道。</p><p>他看着她，好像她是个彻头彻尾的白痴——赫敏·格兰杰很少接触到这样的眼神。<em>“金子多了就能创造奇迹，格兰杰。”</em></p><p>赫敏能感觉到她口袋里那些金加隆的重量。奇怪的是，她很高兴自己带着它们，因为这能提醒她有人关心她。她一只手放在口袋里，另一只手放在胸前，她的手指在预先准备好的时间转换器的项链上缠绕着。</p><p>现在，梅洛普·冈特随时都可能跌跌撞撞地走到人行道上，即将分娩，濒临死亡。而赫敏会确保她永远也到不了伍氏孤儿院的门口。</p><p>她等待着。</p><p>终于，除夕夜飘雪的宁静景象被一个女人的哭声划破了。虚弱而绝望。</p><p>“救......救命......来人啊......”</p><p>赫敏坚定了决心，应了她一声。</p><p>“哦，感谢......<em>谢天谢地</em>......”当这个女人注意到自己以为是救世主的人时，她痛苦地咧嘴一笑。当她的脸被一盏赭色的路灯照亮时，赫敏突然停了下来。</p><p>这本不该对她产生这么大的影响——毕竟，赫敏在记忆中已经见过这个女人很多次了——但这还是发生了。</p><p>她看起来狼狈不堪。</p><p>“救救我，”梅洛普喘着粗气，双手放在隆起的肚子上，颤抖着。当她的膝盖弯曲时，赫敏本能地抓住她。“我的孩子，<em>我的孩子</em>......”</p><p>赫敏凝视着这个垂死的女人的脸，她坚硬的心突然充满了怜悯。</p><p>
  <em>不。不行。</em>
</p><p>“救救我，我不能......去医院了......”</p><p>
  <em>杀了她。</em>
</p><p>“求求你ーー”</p><p>
  <em>杀了她！</em>
</p><p> “我很抱歉。”赫敏收回她的魔杖。街上空无一人，孤儿院还在几个街区之外。“对不起，我......这不会痛的。”</p><p>梅洛普的两只眼睛之前一直朝相反的方向瞪着，现在却只盯着她的魔杖。赫敏不再犹豫了。她可以无声地施展许多咒语，但杀戮咒不在其中。</p><p>死亡需要正式的宣告。</p><p>“<em>阿瓦达</em><strong>——</strong>”</p><p>瞬间就引来了反应。</p><p>就在赫敏的魔杖从她手里飞出去的同时，梅洛普·冈特尖叫起来——一声令人毛骨悚然的叫声划破了冬天的空气。她用力抓着赫敏的胸口，这种力量是这样一个虚弱的女人不可能有的。赫敏的身体僵住了。赫敏不知道梅洛普是因为恐惧还是因为即将成为母亲，感觉到了生命的危险，所以才爆发出那种猛烈的魔法。</p><p>不管怎样，她都无力阻止接下来发生的事情。</p><p>“<em>女巫！</em>”梅洛普尖叫着，用指甲戳进赫敏的喉咙，紧紧抓住她脖子上的项链。“<em>女巫！女巫！</em>”</p><p>梅洛普的手指紧紧地钳住了时间转换器。她肯定不知道那是什么，但这已经无关紧要了。那个垂死的女人正在寻找一样东西，<em>任何</em>可以用作武器的东西，而她已经找到了。</p><p>梅洛普·冈特将时间转换器紧紧地握在她的拳头里，带着骇人的残忍，狠狠地把它砸向了赫敏的喉咙。它在她的脖子上碎掉了。玻璃和金子的碎片刺进了她的肌肤。梅洛普的尖叫突然停止了。1920年代伦敦白雪皑皑的街道消失了，赫敏被送到了一个地方，一个别的地方，一个谁也不知道的地方。</p><p>她感到她的皮肤正在被生生剥下，她的骨头正在裂开，扭曲，然后再次裂开。她流血的喉咙不由自主地发出尖叫，在她的脑海中回响着。她的喉咙燃烧着，燃烧着，燃烧着。</p><p>赫敏确信她已经死了。在黑暗吞噬她之前，她看到的最后一样东西是一缕泛着金属光泽的烟尘和许多玻璃碎渣，就像有五彩的小棱镜在她的眼皮下方跳动。</p><p>她无情地想，<em>死亡，是美丽的。</em></p><p>她吐出了鲜血和金子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 就像玻璃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>整个世界令人头晕目眩。</p><p>赫敏感到她的身体被肢解成了千片，每一片都燃烧着，消弭在黑暗中，紧接着又一下子组合在了一起。她的四肢以一种尴尬的角度在冰冷而坚硬的地面摊开。一束日光般夺目的亮光刺向了她睁开的双眼，使她畏缩。她从灼烧着的咽喉吸了口气后立马侧身咳嗽起来，发出了可怕而刺耳的声音。鲜血飞溅到混凝土上。</p><p>“哦——哦，我的老天！”</p><p>赫敏听见了一个女人刺耳而惊慌失措的尖叫声。那声音冲击着她，就像有许多钉子直接刺向了她的耳膜。</p><p>“卡尔——<em>卡尔</em>！快去敲别人的门，去叫救护车！”</p><p>那个女人跪在她的身边。当她紧挨着赫敏尖叫时，赫敏呻吟起来，蜷起她的身子并用双手捂住头。赫敏感到她的脖子上有温热而黏稠的东西。她在流血；她感觉她的皮肤就像是从梅洛普袭击的部位着了火似的。</p><p>“别担心，亲爱的。别担心......我们正在呼救......”</p><p>赫敏透过睫毛向上看，但她的视线是模糊的。她看到了一个女人隐隐绰绰的轮廓，她在闪闪发光......</p><p>她说，一辆救护车......</p><p>“哦，亲爱的。哦，不......“那个女人在她的手提包里翻找起来，迅速地扯出了一块手帕。“来，让我把这个放在伤口上，你应该按压——”</p><p>赫敏混沌的大脑瞬间就感到了一阵猛烈的清醒。那是肾上腺素和恐惧带来的。她集中视线，心跳停滞了。一辆救护车。他们是麻瓜，而且——而且她才被袭击了，她还弄丢了她的魔杖——</p><p>赫敏开始努力地站起来。“不，亲爱的！你不该动！”那个女人叫起来，用没有拿手帕的那只手伸向了赫敏的肩膀。赫敏甩开了，然后不管不顾地站了起来。</p><p>热血涌上了她的脑袋，但她还是摆脱了眩晕的强烈影响，稳住了自己。<em>她的魔杖。</em>她被缴械了，她的魔杖飞向了......那个方向......</p><p>赫敏疯狂地朝魔杖飞向的方向看去，但是她只看到了空荡荡的街道——没有魔杖，没有虚弱的产妇，什么也没有。她开始意识到，现在已经是夜晚了。之前刺眼的亮光不再绚丽夺目了，那个方向只有昏暗的街灯，笼罩着她着地的地方。</p><p>那个麻瓜男人向前跑着。赫敏注意到他穿着一套时髦而复古的西装，而那个女人本身并没有发光，她只是戴着一串珠宝装饰的项链和一顶帽子，穿一身明亮蓬松的裙子。“没有人开门——我们应该把她送到孤儿院去吗？他们肯定有护士，或者——”</p><p>“<em>不！</em>”赫敏叫道，向后退了几步。她声音中出人意料的凶恶让他们都吓了一跳。</p><p>赫敏喘着粗气，慢慢地将手从她的脖子移开，想知道伤口到底有多严重。她移开手的那一瞬，那个男人倒抽了一口气，那个女人发出了一声尖锐而急促的叫声。他们看起来都吓坏了。</p><p>那么伤口一定很糟糕。</p><p>“我不去孤儿院，”她怒吼着。这两个麻瓜防御似的举起了双手，比起担心赫敏，他们显然更害怕她。</p><p>赫敏正准备离开，逃离这里，但她又顿住了。她向前快走了几步，夺走了女人手中的手帕，使得那个女人又发出了一声刺耳的尖叫。</p><p>赫敏将那块镶着花边的织物放在她的脖子上。“多谢，”她轻声说着，接着转身朝她认为魔杖可能飞走的方向走去。如果她有魔杖，她可以治好自己......</p><p>无论如何，她希望她可以。</p><p>赫敏只能想象她现在受了什么样的伤——或者说因为受伤她看起来怎样。她和德拉科制作的稳定药剂起作用了吗？她感觉当梅洛普将时间转换器砸向她时她分体了上千次......</p><p>赫敏将手伸向脖子上的项链，心跳加快了。它不在那里。梅洛普一定是把整个时间转换器都扯下来了......</p><p>时间转换器，一个<em>真正的</em>时间转换器......<em>德拉科的</em>时间转换器......</p><p>赫敏转过身并望向她之前着地的地方（显然那两个麻瓜终究还是断定她不需要他们的帮助，实际上已经朝相反的方向跑开了），但她并没有看到任何玻璃或者金属碎片的蛛丝马迹。</p><p>那个时间转换器<em>消失了</em>。</p><p><em>德拉科会因为我弄丢了这个而杀了我的</em>，赫敏绝望地想着。她将手帕从脖子上拿开；血已经将它浸得半湿。<em>如果我还能回到他身边的话。</em></p><p>她想知道，在她离开的那个时空，德拉科在寻找她之前会等待多久。他真的会试着找她吗？她觉得这取决于她在这个时空的所作所为。如果她在身体严重受损之前就回去了，那么不会有什么要紧的......</p><p>但如果她<em>不能</em>......</p><p>赫敏强迫自己把加剧的恐慌放下，集中注意力环视周围寻找她的魔杖。她的心每跳一次，她都觉得它会超负荷。<em>魔杖一定在这里，她想着，它肯定在这里，必须</em>......</p><p>但它不在。赫敏尝试着召唤它，她试着大喊“<em>荧光闪烁</em>”，期待着它会发光，然后她就能看到它了。但什么也没有发生。</p><p>她的魔杖不在这。</p><p>“该死”，赫敏咒骂着，那一刻，她很庆幸她位于傍晚一条荒僻的街道上。伍氏孤儿院仍在几个街区之外。那座阴森灰暗的建筑更像是一座监狱，而不像是孩子们住的地方。</p><p>她使劲地咽了口唾沫，喉咙发烫。也许她终究还是必须得去孤儿院......</p><p>她失去知觉多久了？梅洛普究竟用什么可怕的魔法攻击了她，才让她陷入了昏迷还遭受了这么可怕的疼痛？她应该没有昏迷太久，不然会有人在麻瓜夫妇之前就找到她的......</p><p>除非......</p><p>赫敏开始仔细地检查周围的环境。</p><p>远处的钟楼还像之前那样矗立着，显示着还有二十分钟就到午夜了。伍氏孤儿院看起来完全没变......但街道的其他部分却改变了。</p><p>赫敏意识到，那些挂着"关门"牌子的小店之前不在那儿。一股寒意浸入了她的血液。那些漂亮的房子之前也不在那里。它们以前更破旧，不是吗？这些看起来都整改过了。</p><p>风景也不一样了。</p><p>她的魔杖不见了。</p><p>时间转换器也不见了。</p><p>赫敏开始过呼吸。</p><p>她踉踉跄跄地斜靠在一棵树上，挣扎着喘气。她的肌肉隐隐作痛，脖子继续灼烧着，但跟即将淹没她的恐惧比起来，这些疼痛都不值一提。她的视线再次模糊了，她可以尝到胆汁正慢慢地涌向她的咽喉。她即将昏厥或者生病——也许两者都会发生。</p><p><em>振作起来，格兰杰。</em>赫敏闭上了双眼并强迫自己深吸了一口气。<em>注意你的呼吸。数到三......吸气，呼气......记住你的训练，你几个月来都没有让霍洛威入侵过你的大脑，现在却因为这样的事而倒下......吸气，呼气......</em></p><p>虽然赫敏花了比平时更久的时间，但她还是设法使她飞快的思绪平静了下来，这样她就不再处于恐慌发作的边缘了。六个月的大脑封闭术训练——所有新来的缄默人的必备——派上用场的次数多得她数不过来。它更像是在寻找内心的平静和控制自我的感觉，而不是防御。这是一种在任何情况下都适用的本领。</p><p>赫敏再次睁开了双眼。她失去了魔杖。她知道她在<em>哪里</em>，却不知道她在哪个时空。她没有时间转换器了。</p><p>她.....什么都没有了。</p><p><em>不</em>，她突然意识到。她胸中燃起一丝微弱的希望火花。</p><p>
  <em>“金子多了就能创造奇迹，格兰杰。”</em>
</p><p>赫敏用空着的那只手伸进了口袋。皮袋里金加隆的重量让她轻轻地笑了起来。<em>上帝保佑你，德拉科·马尔福</em>，她面带微笑地想着。</p><p>那好吧。当赫敏在脑海中想好了一个短期的计划时，她的神色轻松了不少。最重要的是获得一根魔杖，但首先她需要处理这个伤口......然后离开伦敦麻瓜的街道。</p><p>赫敏拐进一条幽暗的小巷，伸出了她使用魔杖的手臂，并等待着。</p><p>骑士公共汽车来了，与之而来的还有一种毫无来由的安全感。</p><p>赫敏在日常生活中经常乘坐骑士巴士。她对着那熟悉的紫色涂料笑了笑，不禁注意到它看起来一点也不混乱不堪。它在她站的地方慢慢地停下，根本不像以前被那个不知如何设法保住自己岗位的半盲人（注1）驾驶着的样子。</p><p>门开了，一个矮矮胖胖的女人走了出来。“欢迎登上——哦，梅林的胡子！你<em>遭遇了</em>什么？”</p><p>她还没有移开手帕呢。“我被抢劫了，”赫敏说，她甚至不用假装绝望。”我被袭击了，某种恶咒击中了我——他拿走了我的魔杖——”</p><p>“哦，可怜的家伙！”售票员叫道。“让我看看，来——”</p><p>赫敏刚把浸湿的手帕从脖子上移开，那个女人的脸就变得煞白。看来伤口真的很严重。“你中了什么魔法？”</p><p>“我不<em>知道</em>，”赫敏厉声说，把手帕放回伤口上。“在他拿走我的魔杖之前，他并不会停下来告诉我！夫人，你介意给我治疗一下吗？我浑身都有点流血。”</p><p>售票员的脸色更苍白了。”我只知道最基本的咒语，我不是个合格的治疗师......”</p><p>那么伤口真的，<em>真的</em>很严重。“好吧，但我非常擅长治疗魔法，你不介意我借用一下你的魔杖吧？如果我能上车用下盥洗室，我就能照着镜子看清楚我该怎么做......”</p><p>当售票员没有立即作出反应，只是继续呆呆地盯着她的脖子时，赫敏几乎吼叫起来。“我有车费，”她说。“如果你能让我用一下你的魔杖，我很乐意多给你钱。”</p><p>“你......你能付钱上车吗？”售票员犹犹豫豫地说道。“但你刚才说你被抢劫了！”</p><p>赫敏为时已晚地意识到了自己的口误，但很快就掩饰道，“是的，毕竟，我总是把一些另外的钱藏在内侧口袋里。给你。”她拿出一枚金加隆，把它递过去。“这个当作我的车费，多余的钱你留着，作为你让我使用你的魔杖的感谢。拜托了。”</p><p>售票员听到这句话，震惊地瞪大了眼睛。赫敏不知道她是不是又犯了一个错误。加隆在当下值多少钱？魔法世界的通货膨胀和麻瓜世界一样严重吗？</p><p>赫敏在进行时间旅行之前，从来没有费心考虑过所有的问题。她突然希望德拉科终究还是和她一起来了。</p><p>“嗯?”</p><p>售票员盯着金加隆看了一会儿，然后把它装进口袋，坚定地点了点头。“当然，当然！这边走！Miss......？"</p><p>赫敏停顿了一下。“约翰逊，”她说。“呃。莎拉·约翰逊。”</p><p>售票员眨了眨眼，但没有发表评论。好吧，赫敏想，如果她以后要用化名的话，她会做得更好。</p><p>赫敏爬上了骑士公共汽车。那个司机她也不认识：一个黑头发的老绅士，显然比厄尼·普兰更胜任他的工作。他瞥了赫敏一眼，露出了和售票员一样担忧的神色。赫敏没有理会。</p><p>“那么，如果你不介意的话，你的魔杖，”赫敏一上车就说。</p><p>售票员把手伸进她的口袋。“顺便说一句，我叫玛丽安娜，”她骄傲地挺直了身子，把她的魔杖递给赫敏。“玛丽安娜·威廉姆斯，骑士公共汽车的售票员，到现在已经干了差不多五年。”</p><p>“真棒，”赫敏说，不过她更关心的是自己的伤势，而不是相互熟悉。玛丽安娜还没来得及给她带路，她就转身朝车尾的盥洗室走去。幸亏在这个司机的精心控制下，骑士公共汽车跟以前那个难以预料的汽车大相径庭。车上几乎空无一人，毕竟赫敏叫骑士公共汽车的时候已经很晚了。</p><p>她找到了女洗手间，砰的一声关上了身后的门。赫敏振作起来，慢慢地移走手帕，望向镜子。</p><p>她几乎当场晕倒。</p><p>不是因为锯齿状的伤口看起来十分严重，不是。这仅仅是因为......伤口看起来很<em>不真实</em>。</p><p>但赫敏只来得及查看了一下伤口，鲜血就如溪流般涌出遮住了它。她强迫自己集中注意力，用魔杖尖端指向伤口，低声说道：“<em>速速愈合。</em>”</p><p>深深的伤口慢慢地自我愈合起来。她的皮肤愈合了，出血也止住了。她擦去了多余的血。</p><p>但诡异的标记依然存在。</p><p>赫敏用畏惧和震惊的目光凝视着围绕着她喉咙中心旋转的线条，从锁骨上方左侧颈部的伤口处向外辐射。它们......超乎寻常地美丽，以一种诡谲而可怕的方式。金光闪耀的弧线闪闪发光，仿佛点缀着些许钻石。</p><p>就像玻璃......</p><p>
  <em>就像玻璃。</em>
</p><p>赫敏想通了以后几乎尖叫起来。</p><p>时间转换器砸进了她的脖子里，就在那里。当她醒来的时候，她没有发现任何时间转换器的踪影：没有一片玻璃，也没有一点金属碎片。</p><p>它不是仅仅消失了。至少，不是所有都消失了，考虑到它留下了这样的伤疤。</p><p>赫敏将双手放在洗手池上，身体前倾，整个身体都在颤抖，尽管她不确定是因为失血还是单纯因为震惊。</p><p><em>集中注意力，赫敏</em>，她再次责备自己。<em>集中精神。</em></p><p>
  <em>你需要一根魔杖。你可以想出办法，你总能做到的——但是你首先需要一根魔杖。</em>
</p><p>赫敏把脸上和脖子上剩下的血迹擦干净，尽量把头发上的血迹清理掉。然后她故意把她乱蓬蓬的头发理到一侧，让它们垂下来，尽可能地遮住那闪烁发光的漩涡状伤痕。</p><p>她又走到骑士公共汽车的头部，玛丽安娜正满怀期待地坐在售票员的座位上。“谢谢你，”赫敏说着，把魔杖还给了她。</p><p>“不客气，约翰逊小姐。”玛丽安娜回答道，看到赫敏身上不再血迹斑斑，她的脸色不那么煞白了。“我们是否应该带你去圣芒戈，需要吗——”</p><p>“不，”赫敏打断了她。“不，我很好。真的。我......我其实想去对角巷。”</p><p>玛丽安娜看了她很久，最后点了点头。“好吧，”她说。“在那之前我们还有两个地方要去，它们有点偏僻。既然我们在伦敦，你希望我们先去对角巷吗？我们可以在一个小时内到达那里......或者如果你愿意在你付钱的床位上睡一整夜的话，我们可以先去其他几个地方，然后在早上的早些时候到达市中心。除非你今晚已经有了安排......？”</p><p>赫敏皱起眉头。“计划？不，没有计划。我很想好好地休息一晚上，谢谢。请先让其他人下车吧，”她说。</p><p>玛丽安娜给了她一个同情的微笑。“好吧，亲爱的。随便挑一个你喜欢的有窗帘的二楼空位。如果你有什么需要就请告诉我。”</p><p>赫敏一言不发地点了点头，感到筋疲力尽。然后，就在她准备爬上二楼的台阶时，她停了下来。“哦，说起来......你有今天的报纸吗？我错过了。”</p><p>“当然。给你。”售票员递给她一份<em>《预言家日报》</em>。“Happy almost New Year，”她补充道。赫敏没有回应她的话，而是按耐着性子等着看完整的头条新闻。</p><p>她选择了离车头最远的地方，用提供的毯子把自己裹起来。直到她做了许多次深呼吸，让自己进入平静的状态后，赫敏才让自己拿起了<em>《预言家日报》</em>。</p><p>1949年12月31日。</p><p>当她一遍又一遍地读那个日期时，她的大脑似乎冻结了。</p><p>1949年12月31日。</p><p>突然之间，简单的数学问题似乎成了不可能完成的任务。</p><p>她曾经看过那些记忆。赫敏已经记住了每一个重要的日期，这些日期都是关于伏地魔和那个生下他的诡异女巫的。</p><p>如果赫敏没能杀死梅洛普·冈特——她非常肯定自己已经失败了——那就意味着汤姆·里德尔......</p><p>赫敏很高兴自己坐了下来。意识到她来到了哪一年令她头晕目眩——而且这意味着她试图杀死的巫师——她完全反应过来了。现在，她无疑要昏过去了。</p><p>再过十分钟，就是1950年1月1日了。</p><p>无论如何，她在一阵惊慌失措和近乎疯狂之中神情恍惚地思考着，<em>无论如何</em>，她可以想象，谋杀一个23岁的汤姆·里德尔要比谋杀一个未出生的婴儿难得多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>译者注1:指HP3中戴着厚厚的眼镜的骑士公共汽车司机厄尼·普兰。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 天作之合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在骑士公共汽车去对角巷的路途中，赫敏尝试着休息一下，但一点也睡不着。在经过英格兰乡村时，她飞速运转的大脑比平时更活跃，导致她在狭窄的折叠床上辗转反侧。</p><p>她很想知道她所在的2001年后来发生了什么，当时她刚从公寓里离开，留下德拉科·马尔福一人。他为她锁上门之后，晚上十一点前会在哪里等她呢？赫敏曾告诉他，如果她在那之前都没有出现，那就意味着她已经失败了。</p><p>当她压根没有回去时，他会怎么做呢？他会去神秘事务司和她的上司阿曼德·霍洛威谈话，向神秘事务司司长承认他拥有这样一个危险的魔法物品吗？</p><p>很可能不会。这么严重的罪行意味着会是在阿兹卡班的一场严刑，而德拉科·马尔福在战后仅仅勉强避免了这样的命运。</p><p>他会怎么做？</p><p>赫敏用手捂住脸。她不知道德拉科那边会怎么处理这件事。见鬼，她根本不知道现在该做什么。</p><p>她的第一个念头是找到另一个时间转换器。</p><p>准确地说，是同一个，真正的那个，属于......德拉科的祖父？他的曾祖父？马尔福家族的某个人在此刻很可能拥有它——尽管这样是非法的。</p><p>这个想法她刚想出来就被她否决了。时间转换器只能用于<em>回到</em>过去，而不能来到未来，唯一能把她送到现在的时间转换器砸进了她的喉咙。</p><p>赫敏用手指抚摸着她脖子的一侧，在她治好伤口后，现在那里的肌肤很光滑，但她知道那里看起来一点也不正常。她想知道除了一道奇异耀眼的金色环状伤疤之外，还会不会有其他的恶果，或者那件破碎的魔法物品会不会以其他方式影响她。看起来不像。当然，只有当她有了一根魔杖时，她才有办法知道，她可以检测一下。</p><p><em>至少那里不痛了</em>，她想。<em>至少它不再火烧火燎了......</em></p><p>赫敏试着让自己真切地体会到情况有多糟糕：时间转换器没有了，她唯一能够回到现实的办法就是她那个时代的人来救她。</p><p>她摇摇头，试图不去想可怜的德拉科在她的公寓里焦急而困惑地踱步。赫敏明白她无法掌控2001年的人们做什么，她只能决定她在这里做什么。</p><p>这是1950年。</p><p>汤姆·里德尔刚满23岁，而......这些天他在干什么呢？</p><p>如果赫敏准确地记住了所有日子——当然她总是这样——赫普兹巴·史密斯直到1955年2月的某一天才被谋杀。那么，里德尔现在仍在博金-博克当店员。</p><p>尽管他在空闲时间肯定做了更多事。当里德尔没有在帮博金先生获取稀有魔法物品以牟利时，无论他做了什么，毫无疑问都不是什么好事。</p><p>现在他还没有从英国彻底销声匿迹，但就连<em>邓布利多</em>都不知道年轻的黑魔王正在做些什么。</p><p>但他一时不会消失。</p><p>赫敏有五年的时间，也就是里德尔还待在伦敦的日子。她知道他在哪里工作，她也知道他什么时候会杀了那个老妇人，并对她那可怜的家养小精灵施咒，让那个小精灵以为是自己干的。</p><p>这是她唯一的优势。</p><p>赫敏低声咒骂着。为什么她就不能被送到二十世纪四十年代的某个时候呢，那时候的汤姆·里德尔还是个小孩子，或者再怎么说也只是个十几岁的青少年？这样她可以解决掉他。他也许不是那么<em>容易</em>被杀死的，但是她笃定她能做到。考虑到她可以阻止更多的死亡，她能做到杀一个孩子。</p><p>她不确定自己能否杀死现在的汤姆·里德尔。而这与道德感毫无关系。</p><p>这并不是说她对自己的技术没有信心，实际上她对自己的技术很有信心。赫敏是个出色的决斗者，善于做好所有她花心思去做的事。但是说到汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，在此刻，他实际上比她大几岁......更不用提他已经犯下了几起谋杀案这个小小的事实。</p><p>赫敏害怕地意识到，这可能是她对抗过的黑魔王中最危险的版本了。这是一个已经证明自己有能力杀人不眨眼的人，就像他命令蛇怪杀害桃金娘一样，就像他谋杀了他的父亲和祖父母一样......甚至他还分裂了两次灵魂。</p><p>日记和戒指。</p><p>他很危险，但大概还没有疯掉。他很年轻，但绝不天真。他很自信，当然也很傲慢，但仍然伪装成一个无害而迷人的店员。</p><p>而且<em>无法杀死</em>。</p><p>就算赫敏认为自己有能力趁他毫无防备的时候抓住他，在某条暗巷里杀了他（她当然不会，她也不会蠢到去尝试)，这也不管用。首先她必须摧毁魂器。</p><p>他已经把戒指藏在他舅舅的小屋里了吗？还有那本日记，在多年后交给卢修斯·马尔福之前，他把它放在哪里了？</p><p>赫敏转过身，凝视着窗外。她有点操之过急。她只需要专注于拿到一根魔杖，然后她就可以开始调查，接着——</p><p>接着做<em>什么</em>呢？直接大摇大摆地走进博金-博克，迎面遇上汤姆·里德尔，接着和这个魅力非凡的年轻杀人犯搭讪？</p><p>赫敏回想起了她曾跟踪德拉科·马尔福走进了同一家商店的经历，她试图弄清楚他们还在上学那会儿，马尔福到底对什么产生了兴趣。她糟糕的表现几乎要让她笑出声来；那真是天真烂漫、荒唐可笑。事后看来，这主要是逗趣的，因为现在她和德拉科在某种意义上是朋友了......尽管她从来没有想过给他买一条受诅咒的项链作为生日礼物。</p><p>好吧。她需要一个背景，一个完美的背景。她将会构想出她需要的一切使她令人信服地成为另一个人......但她不能是英国人。她不能去霍格沃茨上学。汤姆·里德尔可能会意识到他以前从来没有在城堡里见过她，而如果她的谎言被揭穿了，她就完了。她必须来自其他地方，来自不同的学校，过着不同的生活。</p><p><em>真可惜我不会法语</em>，赫敏干巴巴地想。<em>或者保加利亚语。我真该从维克多那里多学些。</em></p><p>赫敏叹了口气。她总会想出办法的。</p><p><em>魔杖</em>，她自言自语道。<em>在我有办法施魔法后，其他的一切都会顺理成章。</em></p><p>她从内心深处为她丢失的魔杖而感到悲痛——葡萄藤木，龙的心弦，十又四分之三英寸长。它遗失在了伦敦1920年代的某个小巷。很可能被汽车或者其他什么东西碾过，她悲观而诚实地想道。</p><p>在1950年，它很可能还没被创造出来。她无法想象奥利凡德把许多魔杖放在架子上超过四十年......或者他确实这样做了？赫敏不确定。然而，即使他这样做了，那也意味着她在1991年11岁的自己买下那根魔杖之前，就已经买下了自己的魔杖，不是吗？如果她想维持时间线，也就是她的原计划，但现在......</p><p>赫敏感到头晕脑胀。看起来她会在不止一个方面改变历史，但她意识到她最不该关心的就是如果她最终得到了未来自己的那根魔杖，时间线会发生怎样的变化。</p><p>她想，如果幸运的话，也许她根本不会做出任何重大的改变。她不停地透过折叠床周围的床帘向外张望，半是期待、半是害怕霍洛威可能会突然出现，脸色铁青，然后解雇了她（或者更糟糕——她在开谁的玩笑，她这种矫正错误的行为是违法的，她知道的)，但这至少不会发生在带她回到正确的年份之前。</p><p>但什么也没有发生。</p><p>骑士公共汽车走走停停，差不多就在太阳冉冉升起的时候将赫敏载到了对角巷。彻夜未眠的赫敏，不得不迎接着新一天的到来。</p><hr/><p>
  <em>上帝保佑德拉科·马尔福。</em>
</p><p>赫敏发现自己每次伸手从皮包里拿出金加隆的时候就会这么想。</p><p>因为是新年之际，许多店铺都关门了。幸运的是，赫敏在一家昏暗狭小的汽车旅馆找到了一个房间。但旅馆离翻倒巷太近了，很危险。她不喜欢这一点，但那是唯一一个有空房的地方。对她来说，这里有点危险并不重要，真正让她烦恼的是这里离某个邪恶的商店以及其更加邪恶的雇员有多近。</p><p>为了转移注意力，她流连在对角巷光明快乐的地带，庆幸那里还有几家食品店在营业。赫敏吃了一份巧克力味的双球冰淇淋。因为该死的一切，如果说赫敏有什么时间可以放纵自己的话，那就是现在。</p><p>“上帝保佑德拉科·马尔福，”她一边吃完最后一勺，一边低声说，将勺子舔舐干净。</p><p>令人惊讶的是，即使考虑所有的商铺，这个魔法购物中心的布局也别无二致。当然，出售的物品还是有时代气息的——<em>“横扫七星”</em>是目前最快的扫帚。在赫敏看来，橱窗里陈列的长袍有点过于时尚——但总的来说，一切都很亲切，令人愉快。</p><p>当她看到奥利凡德的店铺关着时，她差点哭出来。她读着门上的牌子，上面写着九点开门，<em>明天</em>，她心想。<em>明天我再来。</em></p><p>接着奇迹发生了。</p><p>就在赫敏思索着她怎样才能让自己忙碌一些时，她发现了图书馆......而且它是开着的。</p><p>开着，在一个节假日！居然开着，开着，<em>开着！</em></p><p>“上帝<em>是</em>存在的，”她低声自言自语道，整个人兴高采烈。赫敏从前门进去，几乎是一蹦一跳上了台阶。尽管她不能借走任何书，因为她身上没有任何身份证明，但她可以在里面阅读。</p><p>图书馆几乎空无一人。赫敏径直走向了非小说区，找到了有关魔法教育史的文章。她用手指滑过几十本书的书脊，在看见<em>《霍格沃茨，一段校史》</em>时，怀着敬畏停顿了一下——但她将它留在了书架上。</p><p>还存在哪些学校是以英语为主要语言的，她可以从哪里开始虚构自己的故事呢？</p><p>她的目光落在一本厚厚的黑色书籍上——<em>《伊法魔尼魔法学校：从爱尔兰起源，直到二十世纪》</em>。</p><p>赫敏微笑着做起了她最擅长的事。她读书，她学习......然后她开始计划。</p><hr/><p>奥利凡德的店铺也几乎和她记忆中的一模一样。</p><p>在1950年1月2日早上的早些时候，赫敏只去了一个地方，她在一家服装店买了一条围巾。她最终必须得想办法解决掉她脖子上的伤痕，或者至少用魔法来隐藏......她手臂上的伤疤也是。</p><p>今天她就有能力完成所有事情。</p><p>狭小的魔杖店看起来没什么变化，但奥利凡德自己却大不相同。</p><p>自然而然地，他要年轻得多，但还是能一眼认出那就是他。他的头发是金色的而不是白色，和以前一样浓密。当他从手头的工作中抬起眼看着这个女巫走进他的店铺时，他的眼睛闪烁着银光。</p><p>“你好，”他说，把羽毛笔放在一边。“有什么需要帮助的吗?”</p><p>“是的，我想买一根魔杖，先生。”</p><p>赫敏还不如直接说：“我想给您生个孩子，先生。”因为他看起来困惑极了。为了跟她更好地对话，奥利凡德站了起来，绕过柜台。</p><p>“你想买根魔杖吗?”他疑惑地问道。</p><p>“是的。”赫敏的眼皮跳了一下，但还是挤出一个微笑。一个女人走进一家魔杖店去买一根魔杖，这有什么令人震惊的？</p><p>不过，她的恼怒一定是显而易见的，因为他现在礼貌地低下了头。“我很抱歉，只是很少有成年顾客来光顾这里——一月份更是！我已经习惯了夏天的时候有一大群十一岁的孩子来到这里，然后在剩下的四季里拥有大量的休息时间。”</p><p>赫敏的恼怒很快烟消云散；她并没有想到这一点。“哦。是这样，很不幸，我被抢劫了。所以我需要一根新的魔杖。我听说你是最棒的魔杖制作人，所以我决定来找你。”</p><p>“听到这个消息我很难过，”奥利凡德说，他看起来真的很为她难过。“我能问一下你以前是从谁那里买的魔杖吗？”</p><p>赫敏突然非常庆幸，昨天她拥有一整天的时间来研究。不然这个问题她根本回答不出来。“希柯巴·沃尔夫，”她轻快地回答。</p><p>“哦！那你是美国人了，是吗？关于沃尔夫的魔杖，我听说过不少优点。她真的喜欢把它们雕刻得有点......华丽吗?”</p><p>“是的，我来自美国，但我已经在英国呆了好几年了。沃尔夫的魔杖确实有点华丽。”赫敏回答道。她回忆着一本关于各国制作魔杖的书中的动态图示，这些她都牢记在心了。“我的很漂亮。它的侧面还刻着美丽的常春藤。”</p><p>奥利凡德的脸色变了变，就好像他对此毫不在意。“外表是会骗人的。一个人不应该以貌取人，也不应该用魔杖的外观判断它的能力。你同意吗，Miss......?"</p><p>“史密斯，”赫敏轻松地回答。虽然这又是一个十分普通的名字，但她起码有充分的理由使用这个名字。“我同意你的看法，奥利凡德先生。外表可能具有欺骗性。”</p><p>他笑了。“不错，史密斯小姐。你会发现我制作和销售魔杖的方式有些不同。我不允许客户带来他们自己的杖芯或者仔细观察我的货架，然后根据他们的喜好挑出他们<em>认为</em>最好的。这是种普遍的误会。我会要求客户尝试各种各样的魔杖，直到最合适的那个落入他们的手中。魔杖选择巫师，史密斯小姐。”</p><p>“我听说过你的操作方式，”赫敏说，看上去有点被逗笑了。“其他魔杖制造人说，这种做法很古怪，但我认为它听起来很棒。所以说。”</p><p>赫敏环顾了一下商店，里面的架子上摆满了魔杖。“我们要怎么开始呢?”</p><p>奥利凡德高兴地拍了拍手，然后拿出了几个盒子。“多么令人兴奋！一位成年顾客，真是惊喜——你的旧魔杖有多长？不！别告诉我，我不想受到干扰。把手伸出来，小姐，如果你愿意——”</p><p>赫敏照做了，一把卷尺开始在她周围盘旋，为她量尺寸。当它掉在地上时，奥利凡德把第一根魔杖递给了她。</p><p>“樱桃木，十英寸，独角兽毛的杖芯，”他说。“非常柔韧。试试吧。”</p><p>赫敏拿着它的时候，不禁兴奋得头晕目眩。她仍然记得第一次拿到魔杖的时候，那是一次奇妙无比的经历——她的父母站在她身后，为他们天生拥有魔法能力的女儿在杖尖放出的亮粉色火花自豪地鼓掌欢呼......</p><p>在奥利凡德魔杖店，即使是麻瓜们，或者其他参与者也曾度过了一段美好的时光。</p><p>“不，那不行——”</p><p>奥利凡德从她手中夺过樱桃木魔杖，递给她另一根。“这个——十二英寸，白蜡树，依旧是独角兽毛——</p><p>赫敏刚刚挥了下，魔杖就被拿走了。”不，不，不——也许是这其中的一个——”</p><p>他给了她一根又一根魔杖，最后决定把他刚才堆积的所有魔杖全部放在另一边，然后从另一个方向抓来了几根。“我必须摆脱这种试图解读别人的习惯，”他叹息着。“我承认，我以为我知道什么类型的魔杖适合你，但显然我弄错了。不要以貌取人，奥利凡德——啊，我必须学会言行一致！”</p><p>“对不起，但是......你是什么意思呢?”赫敏问道，警惕地看着他拿出另一根魔杖——这根魔杖比其他任何魔杖都要长。“你<em>觉得</em>哪种魔杖适合我?”</p><p>“你身上的某些特质让我觉得你像是一个喜欢练习魔咒或者魔药的人，”他承认道。“不一定是治疗魔法，但也不是攻击性咒语。实用的咒语。简单来说。”</p><p>赫敏笑了。“嗯，我敢说你先入为主的想法是正确的，”她说。“总结起来，我就是这样的。”</p><p>奥利凡德没有回答，只是把手中那根细长长的魔杖递给了她。赫敏拿之前犹豫了一下。当奥利凡德开始罗列它的特征时，她突然意识到她以前见过这根魔杖。</p><p>“十二又四分之三英寸，胡桃木，龙的心弦......”</p><p>她以前<em>用过</em>这根魔杖。</p><p>“<em>极其</em>不易弯曲。”</p><p>在霍格沃茨的最后一战中，她和魔杖的主人进行了<em>决斗</em>，战后她把它扔进了柴堆。</p><p>这是原来属于<em>贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇</em>的那根魔杖。</p><p>赫敏的胃在下沉。她努力控制住缓缓涌向咽喉的胆汁，保持着镇静。没关系。这根魔杖也不会为她效力。</p><p>她碰了碰把手，立马知道自己错了。</p><p>胡桃木魔杖和她在城堡里用它作战时的感觉完全不一样。当她对它的合法主人施出杀戮咒时，魔杖在她手中充满了恶意，她饱含憎恨，强迫它合作。</p><p>而现在，它在她的手指下充满暖意、令人愉快。赫敏还没有在空中挥舞它，它的尖端就发出了银白色的火花，如同璀璨群星。这次魔法爆发是如此地出人意料，以至于她忘记了为这背后的含义而恐惧——跳动的光芒<em>太美了</em>，使得魔杖店里仿佛有了栩栩如生的夜空。</p><p>火花刚消失，奥利凡德便热烈地鼓掌。“哦，妙极了，<em>妙极了！</em>”他欢呼道，笑容满面。“一个天作之合，太完美了，太棒了！”</p><p>赫敏刚赶走的那阵恶心又回来了。“我不想要这根魔杖，”她说着，把它猛地推给了魔杖制作人。奥利凡德的眉毛扬了起来，隐匿在他金色的头发下面。“我不想要这根。”</p><p>“你不能<em>不</em>接受！”奥利凡德喊道，看起来震惊极了，拒绝收回魔杖。“那根魔杖选择了你——它<em>想要</em>你！”</p><p>赫敏沉重地咽了一口唾沫，她所有的自我认知都被摧毁了。她不想要那根曾属于那个女巫的魔杖，那个把隆巴顿夫妇折磨得精神错乱，杀死了小天狼星布莱克的女巫......还给她留下了永久的伤疤......</p><p>
  <em>泥巴种。</em>
</p><p><em>但是这些事情还没有发生</em>，一个平静的声音在她的脑海里说着。<em>而且，施这样的黑魔法也不是魔杖的错。它只是落入了坏人手中。</em></p><p><em>但这是贝拉特里克斯的！</em>她内心有个听上去很幼稚的声音迅速反驳道。<em>碰它都让我觉得恶心！</em></p><p>
  <em>是吗？</em>
</p><p>赫敏抿了抿嘴唇，把胡桃木魔杖拿在手里颠来倒去。事实上，她没有觉得恶心。魔杖在她的手指下有力地颤动着，洋溢着沉闷却诱人的温暖。这感觉很好。</p><p><em>而且</em>，赫敏又听见了在她内心的纷争中经常听到的那种小小的、学院派的腔调，<em>这在某种意义上非常令人满意，不是吗？在贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇还没出生的时候就把她的魔杖夺走了。</em></p><p>赫敏的嘴唇抽动了一下。</p><p>“好吧，”她说，抬头看着奥利凡德，点了点头。他绽开了笑容。</p><p>“我就要这个了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 血液</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫敏的情绪高昂了起来。现在她手上有了魔杖，她的角色发生了翻天覆地的变化。一切皆有可能。她仍然可以完成她的任务。她可以<em>成功</em>。</p><p>那天早些时候，她从翻倒巷的小旅馆退了房，正朝对角巷走去，她可以去不那么危险的商店附近租一间更棒的房间。虽然她很想马上就去博金-博克，但她不会允许自己的好奇心占据上风。她不再是那个计划少到几乎没有的女孩了。她不再是那个十几岁的孩子，和两个鲁莽的男孩一起躲在隐形斗篷下，偷偷观察一个同学。</p><p>赫敏·格兰杰是一位成年女性，一个缄默人......而从这一刻起，她是一个<em>史密斯</em>。</p><p>赫敏暗自一笑，走进了冰淇淋店旁边一家看起来很舒适的小旅馆。她住进了一个房间。谢天谢地，德拉科·马尔福提供的金加隆轻而易举地支付了这笔费用。</p><p>这是她必须克服的另一个难题，赫敏一边想着，一边又装好那袋金子，朝着她临时的新家走去。她有数量可观的金子，但并不是无穷无尽的。</p><p>不过赫敏放下了这种顾虑。还有一件更紧迫的事情压在她的心上，这比金钱、假身份、甚至是汤姆·里德尔的命运更需要担心。</p><p>她关上身后的门，并将其锁上。这里的生活环境比之前的更让她满意。床更大，甚至还有一张桌子和一个放置食物的小储藏室。她感觉......像家里一样。舒适。</p><p>赫敏脱下外套，然后把新买的围巾从脖子上摘下来。她深吸了一口气，拿着魔杖走进了浴室。</p><p>那道伤疤令人<em>目眩神摇</em>。</p><p>这到底只是她的妄想症，还是伤痕真的在蔓延？赫敏的心怦怦直跳，她的手指轻轻沿着那条神秘的金线划过。它们是完美的螺旋状，恰好从梅洛普袭击她的地方延伸开来......<em>太</em>完美了。它们让她想到黄金比例，事实上，这是很精确的。</p><p>这个想法使她大笑起来。<em>黄金</em>比例下的<em>金色</em>伤疤——多么好笑的书呆子气。“只有我，”她喃喃自语，对着自己的镜像古怪地笑了起来。“只有我会这样想。”</p><p>赫敏忍住不笑，强迫自己进入一种不带丝毫感情的状态。她需要更多地了解这道伤害的程度。</p><p>“<em>Egritudo</em>，”她喃喃地说，用魔杖对着自己的脖颈。</p><p>金色的线条在被咒语击中后变得更加明亮，发出夺目的光芒。然后，魔法发散了，一股刺痛的温暖蔓延开来......赫敏被她所目睹的一切吓呆了。</p><p>咒语发出的光并没有像她所想的那样停留在她的脖子上。相反，它在她的全身游走，在她的皮肤下闪闪发光......它诡异而错综复杂地到处游走......</p><p>“它在我的血液里，”赫敏低语道，凝视着她那荒诞离奇的倒影，纵横交错的线条照耀着她的全身，随着她的每一次心跳而搏动。那碎掉的时间转换器，带魔法的玻璃和金子碎片......</p><p>它们<em>在她的血液里</em>。</p><p>赫敏又挥了挥魔杖，她的手指颤抖着结束了诊断咒语。“哦，不，”她轻声说着，她向镜子靠近，以至于她的呼吸使镜面模糊不清。“哦，<em>该死</em>。”</p><p>无论梅洛普·冈特发动她那狂躁的无杖魔法把时间转换器分裂到什么程度，它现在正在赫敏的血管里流动。所以，它已经充满了她的<em>整个身体</em>。</p><p>她不可能得到一个新的身体，不是吗？</p><p>赫敏数到十，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>
  <em>记住你的训练，不要惊慌失措。深呼吸。</em>
</p><p>当她的脉搏平静下来，不再忽快忽慢时，她又睁开了眼睛。</p><p>
  <em>专注。</em>
</p><p>......她所做的一切都无法抹去那些伤疤。</p><p>赫敏尝试了她能想到的一切办法——她曾对疤痕消除做过<em>大量</em>的研究。她曾幻想着她可以消去德拉科的黑魔标记，她可以消去哈利前额上的那道闪电伤疤。</p><p>她还可以消除她胳膊上被残酷刻下的那个词——<em>泥巴种</em>。</p><p>尽管她有强大的魔法，但她却绝望地明白了。这一次，赫敏·格兰杰，她这个年龄段最聪明的女巫，束手无策。过去她无法消除她前臂上的伤疤，现在她能想出的任何办法也不能使她脖子上闪闪发光的伤痕消失。</p><p>她知道为这件事受到困扰是愚蠢的。</p><p>无法消除另一个伤疤——这个肤浅的<em>表面</em>问题——是她最不该担心的。谁会在乎她长什么样，她身上留下了另一个永久的烙印又有什么关系呢？</p><p>当然，除非这些痕迹相当地可疑。</p><p>赫敏叹了口气，在脖子上施了个隐蔽咒。这是解决这个问题的临时办法。隐蔽咒是有效的，但并不完美；非常聪明的男女巫师可以察觉它们的某种光泽——更不必提一个更严重的问题，那就是它们会严重消耗魔法能量。赫敏还是缄默人的时候，曾经对着她前臂的伤疤研究了一整天，以至于她在霍洛威一次不那么引人入胜的讲座上差点睡着，那是关于有关如何正确清洁冥想盆的。</p><p>从此，她一直忍受着<em>泥巴种</em>这个词的存在。</p><p>当然还有其他隐藏伤疤的方法。赫敏曾经考虑过购买一个施了魔法的戒指。这个戒指本质上保留了一种特殊的隐蔽咒，这取决于它的类型和佩戴者如何设置它，但这样的戒指非常昂贵。然而，赫敏从来就不是一个喜欢戴珠宝的人。</p><p>赫敏低头看了一眼这道伤疤，决定再施一个隐蔽咒。她立刻感觉到对魔力的巨大消耗，她明白这样的魔法无法维持。</p><p>赫敏·格兰杰可能不是那种佩戴首饰的人......但赫敏·<em>史密斯</em>是。她想到了外套口袋里那些等着她的金加隆，明白她需要尽快去买一件能掩盖她伤疤的东西，无论花多少钱。她能这样奢侈，真是太幸运了。</p><p>
  <em>上帝保佑德拉科·马尔福。</em>
</p><p>不过，梅洛普·冈特装点在她身上的伤疤并不是她恐慌发作的原因。真正把她吓得心惊胆战的是这个魔法对她身体<em>内部</em>造成的影响。</p><p>赫敏晃了晃脑袋，离开了镜子。她又念了几个咒语，想看看自己能否发现那个毁坏的时间转换器大概会把她怎么样，但她一无所获。她的检查没有结果——她似乎非常健康。</p><p>......但这能坚持多久呢？</p><p>赫敏的大脑飞速运转起来，回忆着埃洛伊丝·明特鲁姆勒案件卷宗的所有细节。那个女巫到底是还在1402年的时候，身体就遭到了损害，还是说直到她回到现在，身体才不可逆转地衰老了？这些细节都不得而知。赫敏的整个身体是不是随时都会意外衰竭？她和德拉科准备的稳定剂不可能永远有效......</p><p>赫敏又深吸了一口气。她没有必要纠结于此，因为如果真的发生了这种事，她也无能为力。流淌在她血液里的时间转换魔法也是如此——如果它会以某种方式影响她，她无力阻止。她恐怕不能去圣芒戈寻求帮助，并且公开承认她的脖子里砸进了一个时间转换器。此外，现在的年份是1950年。尽管赫敏不是一个治疗师，但她可能比当下的治疗师知道更先进的医疗方法。</p><p>“好吧，就这样。”赫敏大声对自己说，决定不再浪费时间了。她穿好外套，把围巾重新围在脖子上，遮住隐蔽咒的痕迹，以及可能正在蔓延的闪闪发光的弧线的一切迹象。尽管她希望没有。她强迫自己不去想这件事。</p><p>那会浪费她的时间和精力......而且她还有其他事情要集中注意力。</p><p>赫敏心里已经有了一个粗略的计划，现在她已经断定自己的身体不会马上散架，她将要开始行动了。</p><p>汤姆·里德尔几年内都不会再次杀戮和分裂他的灵魂（至少，据她所知是这样）。赫敏觉得这意味着她可以慢慢来。如果她要设法欺骗狡猾而强大的汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔——一个<em>摄神取念者</em>——那么她必须要尽善尽美地做好这件事。她需要先成为一个值得引起他注意的人，她需要寻找一下，然后完美无缺地扮演这个角色。</p><p>经过所有的大脑封闭术训练，赫敏知道说出一个令人信服的谎言的最好方法——除了精神错乱或者真的相信自己的谎言以外——保证谎言的核心是基于事实的。</p><p>她需要细节、财富和人际关系。为了完成她的计划，她需要一个理由来解释她为什么在这里。她需要一个假身份。这个假身份是如此完美地根植于现实，以至于没有人，甚至是摄神取念者，能够感觉到这是一个谎言。</p><p>赫普兹巴·史密斯就是这一切的答案。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 周而复始</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这一天，赫敏又一次待在了奇迹诞生的地方：图书馆。</p><p>成为一个“史密斯”就像成为一个“波特”或者“布朗”。有许多魔法家族认为他们是纯血统，但是由于他们的姓氏太常见了，他们被排除在于英国享有盛誉的<em>神圣二十八族</em>之外。然后虽然英国有无数的史密斯，但只有一个赫普兹巴·普鲁登斯·史密斯。赫敏在图书馆的档案室里读了一篇前不久出版的报纸文章后，发现了赫普兹巴的住址。就在一个多月前，赫普兹巴在拍卖会上得到了塞巴斯蒂安·福利<em>《遭遇无脸妖怪》</em>（注1）的原稿，她表示如果有人对这本可能对他们职业生涯有帮助的书感兴趣，可以用猫头鹰在以下的地址联系上她。</p><p>赫敏在读这篇文章的时候，一直在心里翻白眼。如果<em>这</em>就是赫普兹巴的行事风格，那么她害得自己提前下地狱也就不足为奇了。为了向公众炫耀，她购买了那些令人向往的的黑暗魔法物品，看着像是做慈善，但仅仅是为了炫耀......好吧，难怪博金最终把他那迷人的年轻店员送到她家，手里拿着花，准备游说和收集藏品。尤其是考虑到赫普兹巴曾经从博金那里买下了挂坠盒，赫敏突然意识到......因此他肯定计划着有一天把它拿回来。</p><p>然而，对于所有相关人士很不幸的是，汤姆·里德尔认定这个挂坠盒属于<em>他</em>。</p><p>赫敏打算先插一脚。</p><p>赫敏把地址抄在一张小羊皮纸上，叹了口气，将那份旧报纸放在一边。当她决定需要为自己的背景故事做进一步研究时，她在占领的桌子上把自己变得像个书籍的堡垒，由堆积如山的书籍环绕着。她很幸运，因为公共图书馆有一个像样的区域与麻瓜文化有关，还有一个相当规模的艺术、哲学和国际区域。赫敏自学了所有当前发生在英国和北美的政治事件，包括麻瓜的和魔法的。她牢牢记住了她能找到的有关学校的每一个画面。她对伊法魔尼研究得如此之深，以至于她几乎觉得自己曾经漫步在城堡的大厅中。她阅读了前任魔法国会主席瑟拉菲娜·皮奎里传记中的第一人称叙述，并为学校的分院仪式和四大学院的象征意义深深吸引。</p><p>赫敏明白，她知道得越多越好，毕竟她没有真的<em>去过</em>纽约，虽然她认真地考虑过......但是不行。她现在没有足够的金子来这样做，至少在她最近一次购物之后不行。</p><p>她伸出手，欣赏着自己最近得到的东西。一枚美丽的金戒指，完美的抛光，镶嵌着钻石。对于一件珠宝来说，这是最奢侈的选择，它可以一直维持着完美的隐蔽咒，强大到足以隐藏她<em>所有</em>魔法导致的伤疤。她其实也可以戴一条项链，但那项链不如戒指好用，而且一个戒指更容易一直戴着。现在，她不再是一个节俭的女孩，不再对拥有完美的东西漠不关心——她是一个纯血统的女巫，只会拥有最好的。</p><p>不过，她需要混淆那个卖给她戒指的可怜巫师。不是因为她想要偷戒指——她<em>绝不</em>会这么不得体——而是仅仅在交易之后稍稍修改了他的记忆。当那个店主，阿诺德·威廉姆斯，试图回忆需要购买如此珍贵而<em>可疑</em>的物品的女巫时，他只能模糊地回忆起她的长相，却完全不记得她的名字。</p><p>赫敏不能碰运气。</p><p>而且她还想练习她的混淆咒和修改记忆的咒语。她知道自己很擅长这些，她一直都是。甚至在她接受缄默人的训练之前，她就有能力让父母忘记他们自己的女儿，相信澳大利亚是他们一直想要生活的地方......</p><p>一想到她父母的笑容，赫敏的心就抽痛起来。那真是一个美好的日子。战争结束后，在某个早上，她在悉尼找到了他们，恢复了他们的记忆......她可以清楚地想起他们的面容，他们是怎样开始流下幸福的眼泪，她也一时开始内疚地痛哭，乞求他们原谅她。当然，他们原谅她了。</p><p>那还是一切似乎都充满了<em>希望</em>的时候，那个夏日好像永远都没有尽头——在她回学校拿N.E.W.T.之前。她和哈利在陋居住了几个星期，处理所有崇拜者的来信，参加表彰他们的宴会，同时他们还组织和参加了一些葬礼......这么多的悲欢离合，这么多的起起伏伏......</p><p>但是整个夏天，她都有哈利的友谊，她自豪的父母和韦斯莱家庭的支持，罗恩的——</p><p><em>快停下</em>，赫敏朝自己发出了嘘声。她揉揉眼睛，决心赶走即将夺眶而出的泪水。<em>别再给自己开同情派对了。不管你喜不喜欢，你都得执行一项任务。那个世界已经不重要了。</em></p><p>
  <em>现在，这才是你的世界。</em>
</p><p>......既然她可以对自己的父母施咒，让他们忘记她，那么赫敏非常有信心对赫普兹巴故技重施，让她突然想起自己从美国来的亲爱的外甥女。</p><p>即使这样，事先在<em>威廉姆斯珠宝服饰店</em>的店主身上练习一下还是很不错的。考虑到那天他说不定刚完成了新年来最大的一笔交易，这位老巫师之后看起来仍然很高兴。</p><p>而且说真的，赫敏沉思着，看着她戴着戒指的右手手指，钻石正熠熠生辉，真是太美了，不是吗？它甚至没有令人感到不舒服；她甚至根本没注意到它就在她的手指上。她以前从未拥有过钻石。而现在，她拥有<em>十二颗</em>，都嵌在一个金戒指上。它也很有效。那天晚上，赫敏对着镜子乐此不疲地审视着自己，只有当她真的，<em>真的</em>在寻找踪迹时，她才能看到一丝魔法的微光，正向她的周围辐射开来......即便如此，它也倏然就消失了，以至于她怀疑那是不是她自己的想象。</p><p>赫敏看了看时间。现在已经很晚了，图书馆还有一个小时就要关门了。她还有很多钱，可以让她在接下来的三天里舒适地过日子，也就是她在对角巷租下的房间期限。她将利用这段时间继续研究，在进一步实施计划之前，让自己熟悉当前的时代。也许，她想，如果她有足够的金子，她将在那之前给自己买一些新的长袍。她的长袍相当陈旧单调，甚至有些磨损，对于完美的赫敏·<em>史密斯</em>来说根本不合适......</p><p>赫敏明白她需要把书放回去，她开始一边把她周围的许多书摞成一堆，一边期待着一个美好的夜晚，独自在她的房间里喝一杯热茶。她为自己伪造了一张可爱而崭新的假身份证，虽然这证明了她的假身份，却无法给她提供一张英国机构的图书证带来的美好——一本美国护照。</p><p>赫敏·简·史密斯，女，1929年9月19日出生于纽约。照片里她本人大大咧咧地朝她微笑着，尽管赫敏对这张照片并不太满意。她的头发真像狮子的鬃毛，不是吗？这看起来当然不<em>合适</em>......</p><p>只剩下一件事她需要改变了。<em>速顺滑发剂</em>到底<em>发明</em>出来了没有？赫敏对此深表怀疑。</p><p><em>变成另外一个人</em>，赫敏叹息道，运着一堆沉重的书籍，开始把它们放回书架上合适的位置，<em>真是让人筋疲力尽</em>。</p><p>当她刚把旧<em>《预言家日报》</em>放回档案室，收起伊法魔尼的书，她就瞬间不寒而栗了。</p><p>“晚上好，泰勒小姐。你好吗?”</p><p>
  <em>那个声音。</em>
</p><p>她听到<em>那个声音</em>从身后传来，就在图书馆的前门附近。赫敏回头看了看，说服自己不可能是他。那只是一个和记忆中油腔滑调的男孩有着相似男高音的人。他现在不可能在这里。</p><p>“里德尔先生！我很好，在这里见到你总是很高兴！你最近怎么样？有什么需要我帮忙的吗?”</p><p>
  <em>哦，活见鬼。</em>
</p><p>赫敏刚扫了一眼，就看到一个高大苍白的黑发男人正在和图书管理员打招呼。年长的女人看到<em>里德尔先生</em>时<em>激动不已</em>，因此毫无疑问那是谁。现在他倚在柜台上，离她只有几步之遥。</p><p>她站在那里，抱着高高一堆足以揭穿她所有谎言的书，毛茸茸的头发，凌乱的袍子，<em>猝不及防</em>。</p><p>赫敏开始以最快的速度走开，尽量不奔跑。如果她可以走到过道中间，在那里她可以不引人注目地走开；她可以趁他看向其他方向的时候偷偷溜出去......</p><p>但是，命运，显然认为要进一步捉弄赫敏·格兰杰......它有了更多的计划。</p><p>她绊倒了。</p><p>就像一个缺乏协调性的四岁孩子一样，赫敏在突然到来的紧张中，被自己的脚绊倒了。她的书塔飞向了四面八方。她摔倒在地上，臀部着地，她立刻明白那是很严重的瘀伤。</p><p>”事实上，是的。我想要——噢！”</p><p>赫敏没有回头看。他们刚刚目睹了她的摔跤，当然会过来做一些有骑士风度的事，把她扶起来——</p><p><em>不，不，不。你还没有准备好。你不能让他看到你的脸，这枚戒指，你的魔杖</em>——什么都不行。</p><p>“你没事吧，小姐......?”</p><p>赫敏跑开了。</p><p>立即全面撤退。她不顾散落在地板上的那堆书，低着头向出口走去，有惊无险地避开了撞上汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，<em>他</em>就在她出去的路上。她走过时离他的胸膛很近，他们甚至是擦肩而过。她还嗅到了萦绕在他长袍上的古龙香水味——檀香和其他一些东西。</p><p>但她没有抬头看他的脸，而且她确信，当她低垂着头，她又比他矮的多时，他只会看到一大堆乱蓬蓬的头发和黑色的长袍从图书馆里落荒而逃。</p><p>赫敏一走出公共建筑的防御系统，就幻影移形了。</p><hr/><p>那天晚上，当赫敏安全地返回房间时，她非常坚绝地做出了决定。</p><p>脱掉衣服后，她把自己裹在小山一般的毯子里，感到身心俱疲，没有力气很好地疗伤。她臀部上的瘀伤是一片触目惊心的蓝紫色；她的戒指虽然完美地掩盖了魔法导致的伤痕，但自然受伤是其所不能隐藏的。尽管她身体侧面的伤一直抽痛着，但并不是很严重。她会在早上治好它。</p><p><em>这将是我明天早上要做的许多事情之一</em>，赫敏想，凝视着房间另一头那张写着赫普兹巴地址的羊皮纸。</p><p>明天她就会联系即将成为她姨妈的人。</p><p>没有时间可以挥霍了。</p><hr/><p>
  <em>亲爱的赫普兹巴·史密斯小姐，</em>
</p><p>
  <em>很抱歉在这封信中这么唐突，但是我的一个同事最近告诉我，您得到了《遭遇无脸妖怪》的原稿。我目前是纽约魔法文物博物馆的馆长。我想知道，也许您会允许我查看一下这样一件珍品？听说您是一位非常慷慨的慈善家，而我碰巧这段时间在伦敦出差。如果您的日程表允许的话，我很乐意找个时间边喝茶边讨论我们的共同爱好。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>最近几个晚上我都住在对角巷，请通过猫头鹰到这来联系我，请注意我的姓名。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>您真诚的,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>维多利亚·亚历山大·霍桑小姐</em>
</p><p>赫敏把信折起来，装进一个沉重的信封里，用一只公共猫头鹰棚屋的猫头鹰把信送走了。当然，这一切都是谎言——但这是一个赫敏希望能够让对方干脆利落<em>同意</em>的故事。一个博物馆收藏部门的重要人物似乎正是赫普兹巴想要炫耀的对象，赫敏确信她很快就会收到赫普兹巴的消息。方式和原因并不重要——赫敏只需要一封去她家的邀请函，因为她很肯定一位年迈富有的纯血统女巫，会住在一个有着像布莱克家那样防护系统的地方。她很怀疑，仅凭一个邮寄地址，是否能够挥挥魔杖就进门。</p><p>然而，一旦她进了门......</p><p>赫敏对细节敏锐的洞察力开始让她大伤脑筋，现在她的谎言变得艰难起来。她必须在今天早上混淆对角巷的旅店老板，让他以为她的名字就叫维多利亚·亚历山大·霍桑，所以当赫普兹巴回信时，信就会交给她。</p><p><em>累死了</em>，赫敏又想了想。她离开了猫头鹰棚屋，克制住每隔五秒就回过头看一眼的冲动，就好像汤姆·里德尔随时都可能出现似的。因为他曾经这样做过，而且他<em>可以做到</em>，她<em>究竟</em>为什么没有想到他可能会去图书馆呢？</p><p>他就是那种人，不是吗？书呆子的类型，那种经常去大型图书馆的人......</p><p>就像她一样。</p><p><em>现在什么都没有</em>，赫敏责备自己——她最终允许自己越过肩膀快速地瞥了一眼。目光所及之处并没有年轻的黑魔王。<em>不要拿你自己和他比。仅仅因为你们都喜欢博览群书并不意味着你们有任何相似之处。</em></p><p>
  <em>显然如此。</em>
</p><p>赫敏刚刚到达市中心，正要幻影移形，这时她意识到一件事。</p><p>她的臀部。</p><p>昨天晚上，它一直隐隐作痛。但是今天早上，她什么感觉也没有，现在理应感觉更糟了，而不是更好了，不是吗？它看起来那么恐怖......</p><p>她<em>啪</em>地一声消失了，出现在旅馆外面。“早上好，霍桑小姐！”前台的人问候道。即使赫敏本应该记得回应那个名字，她也不会——她冲向自己的房间，心跳加速。</p><p>赫敏刚把门关上并锁上，就立马撩起衬衫，抓着裤子的下摆扯了下去。</p><p>不见了。</p><p>昨晚那大片的淤青已经不见了，连一点痕迹都没有留下。</p><p>她脱光了衣服。</p><p>赫敏以一种比媚娃引诱巫师还快的速度脱掉了衣服。她让衣物随意地落下，并摘下了她的戒指。当她赤身裸体地站在穿衣镜前时，她的呼吸在闪着金光的喉咙里停滞了。</p><p>金色的线条<em>无疑</em>在蔓延。</p><p>它们不仅在她的脖子上，现在还缠绕在她的胸前，掠过她的锁骨和肩膀上侧，形成闪闪发光的弧线。赫敏吃惊地用手指抚摸着它们。</p><p><em>这一切意味着什么？</em>那些耀眼的线条，消失的瘀伤——</p><p>赫敏猛然想起了神秘事务司的事情，险些晕过去......那还不是她在那里工作的时候。</p><p>在她脑海里一闪而过的是有关一个食死徒的回忆，一个被她击昏的男人......拉巴斯坦，他的头在一个玻璃罐里衰老然后年轻，永远困在一个循环......</p><p>赫敏沉重地咽了一口唾沫，从书桌上拿起一把开信刀。她走进浴室，将手举过水池，用刀在手掌上轻轻划过。血液沿着伤口喷涌而出，她麻木超脱地看着血液滴落到地板上。</p><p>她记下了时间，等待着。</p><p>几分钟后，血液凝固了，但伤口依然存在，她的手掌一阵剧痛。</p><p>尽管如此，她还是等待着。</p><p>几个小时过去了，但赫敏古怪的假设终于证实了。</p><p>伤口，正在以一种极其缓慢的速度愈合着。她的皮肤正在慢慢地自我修复，几乎是慢动作，和她受伤的方式一样但是相反——从伤口深处逐渐愈合到表面，就像是在治疗一样——</p><p><em>相反的过程</em>，赫敏想，对她来说像是晴天霹雳。</p><p>又过了一个多小时，但是最终，伤口消失了。</p><p>“我的身体处于一个循环中。”赫敏盯着镜子喃喃自语。这个身上布满金线，手臂上仍刻着<em>泥巴种</em>的女孩回望着她......她盯着自己的倒影，惊讶而困惑，比这辈子任何时候都更害怕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>译者注1：HP6中N.E.W.T.级别的黑魔法防御术教材</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫敏站在那里，不着丝缕，盯着自己看了大半个小时。</p><p></p><div class="result story">
  <p></p>
  <div class="descr">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="story_text storyFontFace2 storyFontSize21">
        <p>她的身体正在自我愈合，处于一个循环中......但那是<em>什么样</em>的循环？她的身体形态是不是会永久地自我恢复，让她回到被时间转换器击中的那一刻？但是时间转换器<em>本身</em>也导致了严重的伤害，她脖子上的伤口并没有消失然后再现......</p>
        <p>赫敏的手指轻轻掠过她的喉咙，她倾斜着头，观察着那些印记反射光线的样子。它们光彩夺目，仿佛有人用融化的黄金在她的肌肤上绘下了完美的弧线。她情不自禁地认为它们相当令人神往......甚至可以说是美丽的......</p>
        <p>很美，但也很骇人。</p>
        <p>她想，也许是因为时间转换器还没有完全融入到她的血液中，所以她脖子上的伤口不会频繁地再现。又或者，她在玻璃碎片遍布全身之前就治好了自己，然后她的身体会回到在那之后几个小时的一个时间点，永不停息......</p>
        <p>这至少可以解释为什么<em>泥巴种</em>这个词不会消失。那是她之前就被烙下的印记。</p>
        <p>不过，如果她的身体因为那天晚上的事而陷入某种循环......会带来什么持久的影响吗？以后她的身体都不会随着岁月的流逝而老去吗？这种循环会永无止境，还是说，有一天会不复存在？它在她的血液里，这意味着它无处不在，所以——</p>
        <p>那么她的<em>大脑</em>呢？赫敏的心脏为这个念头狂跳不止，镜中的她也随之有些苍白虚脱。如果时间转换器的碎片流淌在她的血液中，那就意味着它们也流经了她的<em>大脑</em>，那么这是否意味着她的<em>思维</em>也处于一个循环之中？在她的大脑中，神经元之间的轴突和树突是否在反复地引发相同的神经冲动，她会不会注定要不断地遗忘和铭记，从那天晚上起她所知道的一切？</p>
        <p><em>哦，上帝</em>，赫敏惊恐地想，<em>如果我的大脑永久性地受损了怎么办？如果这都只是我脑海里神智不清的想象，而实际上我正坐在圣芒戈，把糖果包装纸塞进陌生人的手里，旁边是弗兰克和爱丽丝·隆巴顿呢？</em></p>
        <p>恐慌——寒冷、乏力、压抑——叫嚣着要再次吞噬她。她的脸色变得煞白，这使她的倒影看起来异乎寻常。</p>
        <p><em>不，别这样</em>，赫敏责备着自己，闭上眼睛，集中注意力。</p>
        <p>
          <em>吸气，呼气......记住你的训练，牢记在心......</em>
        </p>
        <p>几分钟后，她又睁开了眼睛。她没有躺在某个医院的病房里。这些都是真实的，她在1950年......如果她想完成原本的任务，她就必须振作起来。</p>
        <p>不过这确实引出了一个问题......如果，时间转换器正使她的身体不断回到她受伤不久的一个时刻，那为什么她的大脑<em>没有</em>受到影响呢？她<em>感觉</em>自己像往常一样清醒理智，至少在眼下，她感觉到的是这样。那么为什么呢？大脑只是另一个重要的器官；人的大脑，尽管很聪明，但也只是电信号从一个细胞传递到另一个细胞的结果，最终控制了整个神经系统......</p>
        <p>也许是这样？</p>
        <p>她的身体明显受到了时间转换器的影响，但她的思想却没有，会不会这才是事实？有没有迹象表明这个想法是错误的？有什么能脱离躯体，不被细胞、组织和血液所触及和影响？她此时此刻，是不是，这抽象概念活生生的证明......虚无缥缈的心灵——或许是<em>灵魂</em>？</p>
        <p>无论赫敏怎样分析她苍白的倒影，也无法豁然开朗。她长久地站在那里，目光紧锁那些金光熠熠的圆圈，就好像她可以在它们扩散时抓住它们似的。</p>
        <p>一阵敲门声将她从恍惚中惊醒。</p>
        <p>“霍桑小姐！有只猫头鹰来找你了！”</p>
        <p>赫敏开始匆忙地穿衣服。“等一下！”她边说边把衬衫拉过肩膀，穿上裤子。她把戒指再次戴到手上，诡异的伤疤于是消失在视野里。</p>
        <p><em>以后会有很多时间进行无休止的哲学思考</em>，她坚定地想。她把一大堆头发甩到一边肩膀后打开了门。</p>
        <p>她还有很多事情要做。</p>
        <hr/>
        <p>翌日，赫敏发现自己来到了伦敦卡多根街32号的门阶上。</p>
        <p>赫敏受到房子合法主人的邀请，并得到了地址。她被告知，一旦她通过了第一个防护魔法，她就可以进入这所房子。</p>
        <p>赫普兹巴·普鲁登斯·史密斯独自一人住在切尔西。而赫敏很清楚，按照麻瓜的标准，这里是伦敦的一个富人区。显然，对于住在此处的男女巫师也是如此。赫普兹巴的房子在她面前出现的方式，跟她第一次看到格里莫广场时一样，当时她刚读完保密人阿不思·邓不利多的手写字条。标为31号和33号的建筑移到一旁，一个之前不存在的建筑横空出现在眼前。而路过的麻瓜们甚至没有抬头看一眼，房子就在他们面前突然移动了。</p>
        <p>赫敏敬畏地看着这所房子。</p>
        <p>它很华丽，哥特式的风格，由看似是石灰岩的材料修建而成。高耸的黑色大门气势宏伟，正中间铸有一个巨大的铁门环。就在前门的正上方，一扇漂亮的花窗玻璃在晨辉下明媚动人地闪耀着——有着一个完全用彩色宝石制成的圆形抽象图案。</p>
        <p>这房子更像是一座宅邸，真的。赫敏知道她不应该感到惊讶——她很清楚赫普兹巴·史密斯非常富裕，毕竟她曾看到过有关这个屋子内部的一些记忆，单是那个房间就装饰得十分豪华——不过赫敏仍然瞠目结舌。</p>
        <p>“我想我会喜欢这里的，”她喃喃自语道。赫敏扬起一抹笑容，挺直了身子，然后抓住金属门环，叩开了门。门几乎立刻就打开了，一个她眼熟的、瘦小的家养小精灵站在了她的面前。</p>
        <p>“欢迎来到我的女主人赫普兹巴·史密斯夫人的家，霍桑小姐！”小精灵尖着嗓子说道，在她打开门让赫敏进来的时候低垂着头。“小姐，夫人在门厅里等您喝茶。郝琪现在就带您去那儿！”</p>
        <p>赫敏向这可怜而不幸的小生物怜爱地笑了笑，因为她知道，在她不曾涉足的未来会发生什么事。汤姆·里德尔给了她一段虚假的记忆，迫使这个可爱忠诚的小生物相信是她不小心毒死了她的女主人......赫敏只能凭空想象她后来遭受的激烈挣扎，直到邓布利多发现了真相......</p>
        <p>但那时，郝琪甚至比现在还要衰老虚弱——而她无疑已经是赫敏所见过最老的家养小精灵——可惜她在被证明无罪之前就去世了。</p>
        <p><em>在我眼皮底下可不行</em>，赫敏想道，一边走进屋子，观察赫普兹巴在不在附近。她不在。赫敏转过身来，掏出她的魔杖，然后跪在地上，这样她就能和郝琪平视了。</p>
        <p>小精灵太瘦小了，以至于她要用整个身体的重量才能把前门关上。当她转过身来，看到赫敏跪在她面前时，她吓了一跳，脸上写满困惑。“霍桑小姐？”</p>
        <p>“不对，亲爱的，”赫敏平静地说。她举起魔杖，笑了。“不完全对......<em>一忘皆空</em>。”</p>
        <p>在消除了她最后十五秒的记忆之后，赫敏很快开始伪造郝琪把赫敏当成了她想要郝琪以为的人的谎言，并把这个记忆植入了小精灵的脑袋里。相对而言，这是简单的；家养小精灵的思维没有人类的那么复杂。</p>
        <p>“你的女主人可能会比较难对付，”她完成以后低声说。郝琪茫然不解地眨着眼睛，她的大眼睛失去了焦点——这是通常的反应。记忆被篡改的个体在之后通常会有点不舒服。然后，赫敏带着仅有的一丝愧疚，发出了无声的昏迷咒，并在小精灵落地之前稳住了她。</p>
        <p>“小睡一会儿你就会感觉好多了，”她说着把郝琪扶起来，让她躺在附近的沙发上。</p>
        <p>
          <em>好了。那么现在，赫普兹巴。</em>
        </p>
        <p>赫敏转过身来，朝着她认为一定是门厅的地方走去。她尽量不被纷华的周围分散注意力——赫普兹巴显然有着花哨而奢华的品味。</p>
        <p>“史密斯夫人？”她试探性地喊了一声，打开了一扇双层门，一只手紧紧地握着魔杖。她看着眼前的一幕莞尔一笑：赫普兹巴正坐在一个起居室里，有一天她也会在那里迎接汤姆·里德尔的到来......只不过现在桌子上没有空花瓶满怀期待地立在那里。</p>
        <p>这当然都很好，因为赫敏显然没有带花来。</p>
        <p>赫敏让赫普兹巴只来得及对自己的外表露出一丝惊讶——不管是因为她看起来不像纽约某个收集藏品的博物馆里见多识广的馆长，还是因为她没有经由家养小精灵郝琪带领就闯了进来，或者是因为赫敏以一种非常不礼貌的方式把她的魔杖直指向赫普兹巴的胸膛，赫敏不确定。也许三者皆有。</p>
        <p>她没有询问解释。“<em>昏昏倒地</em>，”赫敏说着，赫普兹巴失去了意识，像一盏灯一样熄灭了。</p>
        <p>无意识的大脑更容易操纵，赫敏立刻开始工作。</p>
        <hr/>
        <p>“赫敏......最亲爱的。”</p>
        <p>差不多两个星期过去了，赫敏已经把伦敦卡多根街32号当成了自己的家。</p>
        <p>可悲的事实是，赫普兹巴·史密斯极其容易被操纵，她的头脑很容易被篡改的记忆蒙骗。</p>
        <p>赫普兹巴倒不是一个愚蠢的女人，她也不虚弱、迟钝或者昏聩。</p>
        <p>她很<em>孤独</em>。</p>
        <p>赫普兹巴也许是一个非常乐施好善的女巫——她经常邀请重要的客人到她家来，她还主持茶会，参加大量的募捐活动——但她没有家人，没有孩子。赫普兹巴有数不尽的熟人，但没有真正亲密的朋友。赫敏翻遍了她的记忆，得出了原因。赫普兹巴多次以为别人在意她的陪伴，但事实上，别人更在意她的<em>金子</em>，为此她很生气。这使得她在晚年有点愤愤不平，更加离群索居。</p>
        <p><em>然而你却沉溺在汤姆·里德尔的魅力中</em>，赫敏想道，叹了口气。</p>
        <p>
          <em>但这次不会了。这次，你有我。</em>
        </p>
        <p>赫普兹巴·史密斯只跟郝琪一起住在她宽敞的房子里。她是史密斯家族财产的唯一继承人，自从她的妹妹几年前去世以来一直如此。</p>
        <p>这都是谎言。</p>
        <p>赫普兹巴·史密斯没有过妹妹......但是现在，她却对相反的故事同样地坚信不移。</p>
        <p>一个更年轻活泼、标新立异的妹妹，她认为美国就是她想去的地方，因而在1920年代移居美国。赫敏为了纪念她曾经给她真正的母亲起的假名，决定给她起名为莫妮卡。</p>
        <p>那个谎言在当时奏效了，赫敏相信现在也会的。</p>
        <p>她虚构的莫妮卡·简·史密斯搬到了纽约市，最终在1929年生下了她唯一的女儿赫敏·简·史密斯。在赫敏虚假的过往里，她在曼哈顿上东区由母亲独自一人抚养长大，直到她最终离开家去伊法魔尼魔法学校上学。</p>
        <p>唉，然后悲剧发生了，正是在赫敏毕业的那个夏天，龙痘侵袭了整个城市，莫妮卡·史密斯在这场瘟疫中也被感染了，使得她可怜的女儿悲痛欲绝。赫敏·史密斯当时刚成年，于是她决定去旅行，离开曼哈顿一段时间，去<em>看看这个世界</em>......</p>
        <p>最终，她来到了英国，在那里她有一个只见过几次面的姑姑。只有赫普兹巴没在假期间忙于慈善活动的寥寥几次，她、赫普兹巴和莫妮卡在赫普兹巴伦敦的家中共进圣诞晚餐的短暂回忆......当然，还有为莫妮卡过世举办的虚假葬礼......</p>
        <p><em>没有什么漏洞</em>，赫敏想，但当她把那些虚假却实实在在的悲伤记忆植入女巫的脑海时，她感到内疚。</p>
        <p>她所编造的故事真是一个悲剧......即使它不是真实的。</p>
        <p>不过赫普兹巴多为有她的外甥女住在这里而<em>高兴</em>啊！</p>
        <p>要让赫普兹巴失去意识的大脑相信她有一个外甥女和一个已故的妹妹简直轻而易举。年老的女人极度渴望家庭的亲密感，渴望有人照顾她。跟她最亲昵的朋友就是郝琪，但这还不够，尽管赫敏很乐意看到她对这个小精灵的喜爱，也赞成她善待郝琪。赫普兹巴渴望亲近人类。</p>
        <p>赫敏非常高兴能填补这个空白。</p>
        <p>直接将赫普兹巴的记忆修改为她需要的，然后立刻按照她的计划前进，听上去十分诱人，但赫敏迫使自己耐心地等待。有些东西，比如错误的记忆，是很容易伪造出来的——至少对赫敏而言是这样。植入有关莫妮卡和她女儿的故事很简单。</p>
        <p>然而，有些东西是不能编造出来的，即使是对像赫敏这样熟练的人来说。</p>
        <p>......比如爱。</p>
        <p>没有人能仿造出<em>真正的</em>感情。如果一个娴熟的摄神取念者想要深入研究赫普兹巴那最近被修改过的大脑，可以想象地，就会像赫敏担心的那样，他们能发现那里没有<em>真正的</em>喜爱之情。她的记忆会看起来很可疑，因此可能被发现是虚假的。而记忆魔法可以被打破。</p>
        <p>这太冒险了。</p>
        <p>赫敏绝不冒险。在开始行动之前，她向自己保证要在自己和赫普兹巴之间建立<em>真正的</em>感情。</p>
        <p>不仅如此，赫敏也想在目前住的这座豪宅里舒适地过日子——她希望让这里有家的感觉。赫敏需要熟悉伦敦卡多根街32号......还有它所有隐藏其中的宝藏。</p>
        <p>这用不了多久，赫普兹巴就<em>非常</em>兴奋地向她以为的家人展示了赫尔加·赫夫帕夫的金杯（<em>“你的祖母把它传给了我，当然，是因为我是最年长的那个......你的母亲头一次这么嫉妒！”</em>），还有最近收购的萨拉查·斯莱特林的挂坠盒。</p>
        <p>两个珍宝赫敏都看过了，还亲手拿过金色的圣杯和沉甸甸的项链......完整无缺，没有受到黑魔法的侵袭......</p>
        <p>很安全......目前为止。</p>
        <p>她会确保它们一直这样。</p>
        <p>到了第二周，赫敏发自内心地开始感到舒适了。她拥有一间巨大的卧室，附带一个独立的阳台；这里还有一个装潢精致的露天屋顶平台，她可以走上去仰望星空；赫普兹巴甚至还有一个富丽堂皇的私人图书馆，里面藏书丰富，赫敏甚至再也不用冒着碰到某些人的风险经常去公共图书馆了。</p>
        <p>赫普兹巴还给了她一把古灵阁里史密斯金库的钥匙，从而永远地解决了她的财务问题。赫敏假装有自己的钱，只不过想在国外的时候把钱安全地储存在金库里。这自然是个谎言，赫敏一度以为赫普兹巴后来一定会记得她金库里对应的余额。</p>
        <p>这一切感觉就像在度假一样。</p>
        <p>赫普兹巴可能不是她之前考虑的首选陪伴，但她善良温暖，而且郝琪是一个讨人喜欢的小精灵。她们都对她宠爱有加，为有一位客人能住在他们通常空荡荡的大房子里而高兴。赫普兹巴对这个她以为是她外甥女的女孩简直充满了母亲般的慈爱。</p>
        <p>因此，赫敏对刚才赫普兹巴说话时僵硬的语气感到心如乱麻。</p>
        <p>她将头从书上抬起来，疑云满腹。她们在起居室里度过了一个慵懒的星期天下午，一直在炉火旁读书。郝琪给她们端上了茶，为她们微笑着感谢她的出色工作而兴奋不已。</p>
        <p>“什么事，姨妈？”赫敏一边说着，一边放下了她的当代——也就是1940年代的魔咒书籍。赫普兹巴的眉毛深深地蹙了起来，她用一种极不寻常的、仔细打量的眼神看着赫敏。</p>
        <p>“你是一个年轻漂亮的女巫，”她停顿了一会儿后说道，好像在仔细斟酌她的用词。“还有......哦，我记得当我像你这么大的时候。”</p>
        <p>赫普兹巴把书放到一边，身体前倾，她的眼里闪烁着热情。“我的头发和你的一模一样，只不过因为颜色的关系，更加明显了。”她说着，眼睛盯着赫敏那一头乱糟糟的头发。“而且我也从来不化妆。我对这些都不感兴趣，尤其是我的头发。我以为我无可救药了。”</p>
        <p>赫敏对她的坦白感到十分惊讶：在赫敏面前，赫普兹巴每天都在化妆，而且她的红色卷发总是盘成一个完美的发髻。</p>
        <p>“然后我去找了梅丽莎。”</p>
        <p>“梅丽莎？”</p>
        <p>“梅丽莎真是个奇迹，正如我所说的那样，”赫普兹巴笑着说，“她是伦敦最好的造型师。如果我每个月不去找她一次，这头发就会像你的头发一样又卷又乱......无意冒犯，亲爱的，但是史密斯家的头发，这真是个诅咒！当然，在这个时候，我的头发本应该变得花白，而不是姜色。”</p>
        <p>赫敏笑了笑，合上了书。“也许我<em>喜欢</em>我那卷曲而失控的头发。”</p>
        <p>赫普兹巴显然不相信。“哦，别告诉我这个。你比你妈妈还不会撒谎，”她嘟哝着。赫敏不得不佩服她自己——她在杜撰虚假记忆方面确实做得非常出色。“莫妮卡是一个无拘无束的人，我一直很喜欢她这一点，而且我知道你也跟她一样，但你现在是在<em>伦敦</em>，亲爱的，我需要维护自己的声誉。”</p>
        <p>她啜了一口茶，看上去有些傲慢——但她在笑。赫普兹巴有一种十足的冷幽默感，赫敏是逐渐才知道的。“好吧！”赫敏说，交叉着双臂，装作深深地被冒犯了。“我可不想破坏你的名声，姨妈。那样我就太无礼了，考虑到你是这么慷慨的女主人。“</p>
        <p>“很好。我现在提起这个是因为下周WAG——巫师艺术家协会将举办一个宴会。多年来，我一直是他们重要的赞助者，而且他们的宴会总是很精彩——他们举办晚宴、拍卖会、酒会和舞会......简直<em>完美</em>。你得跟我一起参加。”她放下茶杯，郝琪立刻斟满了茶。“你不能像<em>这样</em>去。”</p>
        <p>赫敏也许会感到冒犯......如果不是她已经在内心同意了的话。</p>
        <p>现在，她已经考虑了一段时间。赫敏清楚地记得大多数女孩——尤其是潘西·帕金森和她的斯莱特林小团体——是怎样打扮自己的，她们是怎样打理头发、化妆和喷香水的......</p>
        <p>如果她想令人信服地扮演她的角色，她也必须开始这么做。她知道的，她只是......在拖延不可避免的事情。</p>
        <p>但从她那冒牌姨妈口中第一次听到这个建议，她还是觉得像被针扎了一下。</p>
        <p>“......那好吧，”赫敏说。“我会去见见这个梅丽莎。”</p>
        <p>“好极了！我给你预约了明天下午。什么？我知道你会同意去的，因此几个星期前就跟她预约了。这样她可以向你示范如何让自己变得完美。哦，我已经等不及看到你回家的样子了！”</p>
        <p>“你不和我一起去吗？”</p>
        <p>”然后破坏这个惊喜？当然不！”赫普兹巴叫道。“我想看完整的效果。反正我明天也有些事情，所以你和她在一起的时候，我会去处理我的事。她会给你做发型和化妆，教你怎样让自己看起来像个淑女，然后我想，你去给自己挑些新衣服——当然了，这些我来买单。去最好的时装店。梅丽莎的店铺就在对角巷，所以之后你会有很多地方可以选择。等你完事了，你就召唤郝琪，让她通知我，然后我们再见面，一起出去吃饭。去<em>庆祝一下</em>！”</p>
        <p>赫普兹巴的热情是显而易见的。赫敏不忍心让她看到自己一点也不激动。</p>
        <p>“当然可以，”她说，赫普兹巴喜滋滋地拍了拍手。“来，呃，庆祝一下。”</p>
        <p>她们互相碰了碰杯，就像在庆祝什么盛大的活动一样。然后赫敏继续看她的书，但她一个字也没看进去。</p>
        <p>那天晚上晚些时候，她完全清醒地躺在铺着丝质床单的特大号床上，不知道哪样会让自己更紧张——是第一次真正见到汤姆·里德尔，还是这个“不可思议的”梅丽莎。</p>
        <p>她倾向于后者。</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 像一个格兰芬多</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“天啊，真是难以置信。”</p><p>赫敏觉得比头上戴着分院帽时还要焦虑。</p><p>现在，她简直重温了那一刻。她从内心深处抗拒着她在美容中心的事实，甚至还被一个十分挑剔的女人仔细地打量着。赫敏不禁回想起十一岁的时候，在霍格沃茨的大礼堂，兴奋而紧张......同时她仍在暗自怀疑自己是不是一个女巫。</p><p>当然，这是杞人忧天。她已经收到了信，与霍格沃茨的一位代表交谈过了，还买了一根魔杖，甚至独自尝试了几个咒语——所有都奏效了。她已经背完了课本，并将新鲜奇妙的故事牢记于心......</p><p></p><div class="result story">
  <p></p>
  <div class="descr">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="story_text storyFontFace2 storyFontSize21">
        <p>尽管如此，在分院帽开始说话之前，赫敏曾担心它什么都不会说。然后她会在那里坐上几分钟，直到沉默令人难以忍受，麦格教授就会最终摘下她头上的帽子，告诉她这一定是搞错了——她不是女巫，魔法不是真的，对她来说不是。她会一觉醒来，有关霍格沃茨的念头仿佛只是一个梦，然后她会重新回归她的生活，继续当一个有着一头乱发和过大门牙的书虫。</p>
        <p>但是很快分院帽就开始议论了。</p>
        <p>‘很聪明，是的......对知识的<em>强烈</em>渴望......也很<em>勇敢</em>，<em>非常</em>大胆......哦，天啊，我想我很多年都没见过如此聪明机灵的头脑了！但是，啊......唉......拉文克劳还是格兰芬多，那么，拉文克劳还是格兰芬多呢......告诉我，格兰杰小姐，知道还是行动更重要？’</p>
        <p>赫敏思考了片刻。‘嗯......如果你不打算采取行动，就算无所不知又有什么意义呢？’</p>
        <p>分院帽笑了。‘像拉文克劳一样思考，回答时的理念却像<em>格兰芬多</em>！’</p>
        <p>接下来的都是过去了。最后一个词被高声喊出，赫敏·格兰杰进入了勇敢无畏者的学院。</p>
        <p>然而现在，她既不觉得勇敢也不觉得无所畏惧。</p>
        <p>梅丽莎可能是个三十八九岁的女巫，有着一头白金色的长发和一双明亮的榛子色眼睛。赫敏立刻明白了为什么她是伦敦最受欢迎的造型师——她脸上的妆容完美无瑕，她的头发如瀑布般令人羡慕，像是及肩的银色波浪。甚至她剪短的指甲都闪亮得像刚涂上了翡翠绿的指甲油，与她眼中驳杂的绿色相吻合。</p>
        <p>她美极了。</p>
        <p>但她......非常喜欢评头论足。</p>
        <p>梅丽莎绕着赫敏转了一圈，就像一只觅食的猫围困住了它的猎物，试着想出最好的攻击计划。赫敏坐在镜前的椅子上，十指在腿上交缠着，垂下了视线。</p>
        <p>“那么。史密斯小姐......赫普兹巴在预约时警告过我，”她说，停顿了一下，用一根保养良好的手指卷起了一把赫敏乱蓬蓬的头发，“但我觉得她给我的警告还不够。”</p>
        <p>赫敏无力地笑了笑。“我已经毫无希望了吗？”</p>
        <p>“你？不，根本不。”梅丽莎动作很快，使得赫敏尖叫了一声。梅丽莎弯下腰，抬起赫敏的下巴，毫不留情地检查她的面部特征。“你的脸是完美的画布，”她说。“但是，我首先得解决头发的问题，否则我将无法很好地集中注意力。告诉我，你的日常习惯是什么？”</p>
        <p>赫敏愣住了。“呃，”她说，感觉完全乱套了，因为这是她头一次回答不出问题。除了把头发扎成马尾和涂唇膏之外，她的“日常习惯”就真的没有了。</p>
        <p>一阵沉默之后，赫敏的脸已经红到足以让梅丽莎明白情况。“好吧。那么。这个头发，”她说，一脸坚定，“你反对短发吗？短发现在非常时髦，而且你的脸很适合这种风格。”</p>
        <p>赫敏立刻紧张起来。在此之前，她还没有思考过这个，但如果她的<em>头发</em>也处于时间转换器的循环呢？万一她让这个女人剪了头发，结果在几个小时后它又长回了原来的样子？</p>
        <p>不过，说实话，这不是她的心脏紧张得砰砰直跳的原因。她的双手拂过那难以驾驭的头发，内心一下子充满了保护感。“不，”她摇着头说。“不要剪。”</p>
        <p>“一点都不剪？”</p>
        <p>“一点都不。”</p>
        <p>“连修剪一下都不行？”</p>
        <p>“修剪一下也不行。”</p>
        <p>梅丽莎看她的眼神就好像赫敏是现存的最大白痴。这足以让她想起，她质疑德拉科的金子礼物时，他给她的眼神。</p>
        <p>“......好吧，那么，”梅丽莎终于说道，“如果你想让我改变你的样子，但又不允许我剪一点......”</p>
        <p>她走到赫敏身后，抓起一把卷发，将其拉紧。她在镜中对赫敏咧嘴一笑。</p>
        <p>“你觉得直发怎么样，史密斯小姐？”</p>
        <p>赫敏立刻大笑起来，声音比之前有力多了。“<em>我的</em>头发？变成直的？”她停顿了一下，“上次我尝试这样做的时候，用了两个小时和好几瓶速顺滑发剂。”</p>
        <p>“几瓶什么？”</p>
        <p>“呃......那是美国人的东西。”赫敏喃喃道，摇了摇头。</p>
        <p>梅丽莎双手叉腰，皱起了眉头。“我成为全伦敦最成功的造型师不是没有原因的，”她一边说，一边抽出魔杖。“我这里不用魔药。我用自己发明的魔法和咒语。我想出了一个永久矫正咒——到目前为止，还没有人能够模仿它，只有我知道解除它的反咒！也就是说，大概每隔一个月，当你的头发长出新的，或者你想要恢复原来的发型，你必须来我这......你觉得怎么样？准备好改头换面了吗？”</p>
        <p>赫敏感到丧失了语言能力。如果她的头发像往常一样生长，她不知道自己是否还会来。她尽量不想太多，点了点头，什么也没说。</p>
        <p>“太好了！舒服点，史密斯小姐。”</p>
        <p>梅丽莎将椅子旋转了一下，这样赫敏就看不到自己现在的样子了。她卷起袖子，伸展了一下四肢，像是要跑步或者比赛，也可能是要上战场。</p>
        <p>“这需要一段时间。”</p>
        <hr/>
        <p>两个多小时后，终于结束了。</p>
        <p>梅丽莎又把赫敏转向镜子，直到完成赫敏才被允许看到自己的样子。这个可怜的造型师看起来筋疲力尽，因为要一遍又一遍地施这么久魔法。正如她不止一次指出的那样，赫敏有很多头发。</p>
        <p>但梅丽莎坚持不懈，赫敏不得不承认这一点，她从来没有抱怨过。当赫敏看见自己的身影时，她真的以为这大概是一种错觉。</p>
        <p>“很神奇，不是吗？”梅丽莎低声说，看见赫敏的眼睛瞪得大大的。“如何只改变发型就显著地改变一个人的外貌？怎么样？来吧，摸一下它！”</p>
        <p>赫敏恍惚地站在那里。<em>她的头发</em>......</p>
        <p>是如此的柔顺光滑，简直超凡脱俗。赫敏曾以为自己在四年级的时候将它修理得很完美，但现在她才意识到自己只是个新手。现在，她的头发不仅笔直，还很柔软，富有光泽，而且很长，<em>很长</em>......她的头发打着卷时刚好垂过肩膀，但是拉直之后，它已经超过了她的胳膊肘......</p>
        <p>“哇，”她轻声赞叹着，她的手指从发根滑至发梢——这是她以前从未完成的壮举。</p>
        <p>“你喜欢吗？”</p>
        <p>赫敏盯着自己看了很久。</p>
        <p>她.....不太确定。</p>
        <p>不可否认，它很美；梅丽莎完全掌控了这一切。她的发型看起来像是杂志上完美的广告。</p>
        <p>而不是她的。</p>
        <p><em>但正是她所需要的</em>，赫敏想，强迫自己赶走因为失去卷发而即将淹没她的负面情绪。<em>我不再是有一头毛茸茸头发的书虫了。我现在是一个优雅自信、傲慢自大的纯血统女巫。</em></p>
        <p>“太完美了，”她最终咧着嘴笑了。</p>
        <p>梅丽莎露出了满意的笑容。“没错，不是吗？真的很适合你的脸型......现在，<em>关于</em>这张脸！”</p>
        <p>梅丽莎抓住她的肩膀，几乎是把赫敏扔回了椅子。“很明显，你通常不化妆，”她一边说，一边用魔杖指着沙龙里的抽屉。抽屉弹开了，刷子、粉扑和各种看起来像是种折磨的物品在她周围盘旋。赫敏沉重地咽了口唾沫。</p>
        <p>“但是你应该化妆！现在，没有了碍眼的一团团卷发，这样一张迷人的面孔值得被勾勒出重点。你有细腻的皮肤，高高的颧骨，丰满的嘴唇......虽然下嘴唇厚了些，但也很好。你眼睛的颜色也很漂亮。”</p>
        <p>赫敏不禁目瞪口呆，尤其对最后一点感到惊讶。“我眼睛的颜色？”她问道。“但......我的眼睛只是......棕色而已。没什么特别的。”</p>
        <p>梅丽莎发出了吃惊的声音。“我见过很多人，史密斯小姐，”她边说边绕着她转，又看了看镜子里的赫敏。“我可以告诉你的是，每个人的眼睛都很特别。每一双眼睛都是独一无二的——通常，两只眼睛甚至都是不同的！我见过像冬天早晨的雪霜一样轻盈冰冷的冰蓝色，还有像午夜天空一样幽深的藏蓝色。我见过像森林深处生长的苔藓一样深沉的墨绿色，还有像那个不可饶恕咒的光束一样生机勃勃的亮绿色......我还见过成千上万只棕色的眼睛。它们也是千变万化的。有的棕色像鹿的皮毛，有的像橡树的树皮......还有深得接近黑色的棕色，像两团令人沉沦的深渊......”</p>
        <p>梅丽莎俯下身子，下巴几乎靠在赫敏的肩膀上，在镜中与赫敏保持着对视。“那你会怎么形容你的眼睛呢？”赫敏问道，观察到梅丽莎的眼睛是棕色与绿色相间的。</p>
        <p>“这不重要，”她轻快地回答。“我的眼睛现在只用来观察你的......你的眼睛很精致。你看到你的虹膜外面有一个黑色的圆环了吗？这叫做角膜缘环。不是每个人都有，但对于任何瞳色来说它们都很迷人。你的虹膜在边缘处颜色很深，但在你的瞳孔附近却很浅，几乎是琥珀色的、金棕色的......”</p>
        <p>赫敏靠近镜子，想要看得更清楚。她以前从来没有花时间如此精细地观察过自己的双眼......但现在，当她凝视着自己的眼睛时，她发现梅丽莎是对的。靠近瞳孔的部分像是琥珀色......</p>
        <p>“人们有一种误解，认为化妆主要是为了掩盖缺陷，欺骗众人。但并非如此。如果操作得当，化妆品会是突出我们优点的工具。这意味着把人们的注意力吸引到我们希望的部分，让人们关注到他们可能会错过的美丽之处。所以，记住这些，史密斯小姐。”</p>
        <p>梅丽莎从空中抓来一些东西。赫敏突然本能地想要用一支羽毛笔和一张羊皮纸，逐字逐句地记下她说的每一句话。“等我把你打扮完，你就会变成一个全新的女巫了。现在......让我们把你最好的一面展现出来吧。”</p>
        <hr/>
        <p>赫敏恍恍惚惚地离开了店铺。</p>
        <p>梅丽莎，这个奇迹甚至超出了她最高的期望。大功告成后，赫敏吃惊地看了自己的模样很久，久到难为情。她的双眼看起来温暖而生动，让赫敏很好奇这是不是时间转换器的另一个副作用，还是说，这真的只是紫色的珠光眼影和魔法般的睫毛膏的力量——梅丽莎很热心地向她示范了这些。</p>
        <p>有些需要使用咒语，有些则用奇妙的实物化妆品效果更好。赫敏学会了她需要的，然后买了她所需要的一切，毫不在意花了多少钱。</p>
        <p>她为<em>化妆</em>这种肤浅而令人后悔的事情兴奋得过头了。</p>
        <p>然而她确实，<em>兴高采烈</em>。当她穿过对角巷时，她看着商店橱窗里自己的影子，不禁莞尔。她购物时，看到了人们将头转向她的动作，还有盯着她看的视线。她从来没有这么令人好笑地自信过......这一切只是因为一个发型和一些巧妙打上的腮红。</p>
        <p>赫敏真的觉得自己像一个全新的女巫。</p>
        <p>她还给自己买了一套新的长袍，就像赫普兹巴指示的那样。剪裁精美得她难以想象的长袍。领口较低，斗篷罩着的裙口有些高。当然，没什么不合适的，只是更......<em>大胆一点</em>。</p>
        <p>它们都是黑色的。</p>
        <p>赫敏在更衣室的镜子里看着自己，恍然以为有一个陌生人在回头看着她——一个神秘而美丽的女人，那种在奢华的晚会上倚在有权有势的政治家臂弯里的女人。</p>
        <p><em>我准备好了</em>，她带着狡黠的微笑想。</p>
        <p>正当她穿着新衣服离开脱凡成衣店，准备召唤郝琪的时候，最后一个念头又在她脑海里闪现了一下......但这次是一个问句。</p>
        <p>
          <em>我准备好了吗？</em>
        </p>
        <p>赫敏看了看表上的时间，这块表也是新买的——很薄，由黄金制成，是一件精致的珠宝。这和她的戒指很相配。</p>
        <p>现在才五点半。</p>
        <p>赫敏想了一会儿。</p>
        <p>她十分自信。她穿着得体，她的脸刚由伦敦最好的造型师完美地修饰了一番。她已经把自己的故事背了下来，在脑海里一遍又一遍地演习着，她想怎样掌控与汤姆·里德尔的第一次见面——她会说什么，她会怎么说......</p>
        <p>博金-博克离这只有五分钟的步行距离。她如今就在<em>这里</em>。她明天、后天、下个星期就会比现在准备得更充分吗？</p>
        <p><em>不太可能。</em>赫敏咬着嘴唇，沉思着。<em>我知道我的台词，我已经准备了好几个星期。再说，这只会花上几分钟而已。一次短暂而重要的访问......</em></p>
        <p>
          <em>我准备好了。</em>
        </p>
        <p>赫敏挺直了身子，目标明确地向一条黑暗的小巷走去，带着同样黑暗的目的。她把兜帽拉过头顶。<em>像拉文克劳一样思考</em>，她想着，得意地笑着。</p>
        <p>
          <em>......却像格兰芬多一样回答。</em>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 冒险家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫敏拐过街角，扣紧斗篷最上方的纽扣，小心翼翼地用兜帽遮住脸，使之藏匿在阴影中。虽然翻倒巷还有些许白天的迹象，但是那种随着夜幕才会降临此地的阴森感已经笼罩了整条翻倒巷。</p><p>赫敏一点也不害怕。</p><p>她汇入人群，与其他男女巫师和一些可疑的家伙紧挨着。那些人缓慢地走过街道，所有人的斗篷都遮住了他们的面孔。她没有和任何人有眼神接触，也没有发现有任何人转过头来多看她一眼。</p><p>赫敏经过了记忆中的几家店铺，比如<em>叶奥尔德良品店</em>和一家叫做<em>白色飞龙</em>的酒吧，还有一些她没去过。其中有一家叫<em>魔爪和毒牙</em>的商店肯定是在某个时候关门了，这家商店的商品看起来都很危险，很可能还是违法的。</p><p>过了一会儿，赫敏来到<em>博金-博克</em>的门口徘徊着。</p><p>这里看起来和她十几岁进去时的那天差不多，当时她把哈利和罗恩留在了隐形衣下。她环顾四周，她能清晰地回想起那次经历，他们三个站在那里，她和罗恩斗嘴的过程，哈利对着他们的争吵翻白眼......</p><p>赫敏深吸了一口气，将这些回忆驱赶出自己的脑海。那已经是截然不同的另一种生活了。她现在是另一个人，目前执行着危险得多的任务。她缓缓地呼出一口气，检查着她的大脑是否清醒，她坚不可摧的大脑封闭术屏障是否像以前一样完好无损、准备就绪。</p><p>接着赫敏·史密斯走进店里，将赫敏·格兰杰留在室外一月份的寒空中。</p><p>这是一家光线晦暗的大商店，里面摆满了玻璃柜和木架，陈列着从锃亮的古董到看似是人骨的各种商品。遭到遗弃而锈迹斑斑的工具悬吊在天花板下，墙上挂着一些面目狰狞的面具，眼窝处挖了两个窟窿，正对她虎视眈眈......这些面具与未来遮挡食死徒脸部的那些可疑地相似，赫敏冷静地意识到，头脑清晰起来。</p><p>
  <em>或者，他们已经这样做了？</em>
</p><p>这是有可能的，赫敏沉思着，尽管她认为不太可能发生。仅仅因为汤姆·里德尔在学生时期就开始使用那个夸张的名号，并不意味着他已经开始给他的追随者打上烙印，并称他们为食死徒。黑魔标记是一个非常复杂的魔法；她怀疑他不会愚蠢到在学校里就专注于施展这个黑暗的诅咒——尤其不会在阿不思·邓不利多的眼皮底下。</p><p>但她断定，他如今正在推进这件事。在毕业后的几年里，汤姆·里德尔伪装成一个普通的店员，与此同时，他<em>真正</em>着手于两件事：收集与霍格沃茨四位创始人有关的遗物，从而完成为自己的灵魂准备七个容器的目标；尽可能多地学习黑魔法，进而创造一个永久的、有束缚力的符号来联络他的追随者。</p><p>还有什么地方比专门的黑魔法商店更适合找到这些遗物并学习黑魔法的呢？</p><p>门关上了，她身后的门铃轻轻地响了起来。赫敏发现离商店门口不远处有两个男人——一个在柜台后面，她猜测是年轻的博克先生，在另一侧的是一个陌生的巫师，想必他一定是个顾客。赫敏刚进门的时候，两个人都在低语着，但当她走近时，博克先生安静了下来。</p><p>赫敏保持着镇静自若，迅速把目光从店主和他目前的顾客身上移开。连汤姆·里德尔的影子都没有。赫敏在心里咒骂着：他今天晚上没有工作吗？或者他在外面的某个地方，执行着博金先生或者博克先生的任务，从其他穷困潦倒的人那里设法收购物品？</p><p><em>不过，我现在已经进来了</em>，她思索着，意识到这么快就转身离开会给她的计划带来毁灭性的打击。她开始漫无目的地查看起货架上的商品，就好像她经常在破旧的商店里追寻黑魔法物品。</p><p>博克先生清了清嗓子。“有什么需要帮助的吗？”他说道，赫敏这才将目光与他对上。</p><p>“只是看看，谢谢，”她回答道，一脸傲慢，不露一丝笑容。她立刻将注意力转向离她最近的物品——一面银质的华丽手镜。她用一只手拿起它，用另一只手缓缓地拉下她的兜帽，第一次露出她那完美的直发。赫敏可以肯定，这是博克先生很少能在<em>他的</em>顾客身上看到的那种光滑的长发和脸蛋。</p><p>她的衣服，她的首饰，她的头发，她傲慢的举止和精致的面容——赫敏很清楚，她看起来就像是那种有钱的年轻女巫。任何一个称职的商店老板都不会蠢到让一个如此有钱的人——而且说不定还很<em>天真</em>——在他们的商店里漫无目的地闲逛，而非被人一路尾随，确保顾客每个心血来潮的想法都能满足，最后得到一大笔金子。</p><p>不失赫敏所望，她听见博克先生对刚才和他说话的那个巫师咕哝了一声“对不起”，然后迅速地走向她。</p><p>“很完美的选择，小姐，”他说道，语气和多年前博金先生对她说话时的截然不同。</p><p>博克先生既不多疑也不粗鲁，而是彬彬有礼的典范。他有着浓密的眉毛和黑色的头发，当他朝银镜点头时，脸上堆满了似乎精心排练过后的笑容，“当然了，要是您觉得自己需要保护的话。这面镜子是用照妖玻璃（注1）的材料制成的。如果您发现敌人离您很近，它能让您在镜中看到他们。一开始，他们会以黑色的轮廓出现在您身后，但当他们连眼白都变得清晰可见，才是您真正需要担心的时候。这时他们<em>意识到了</em>您的存在......”</p><p>赫敏感到血管骤冷。她惊悸地看着一个模糊的身影出现在银镜表面——很近，但是有一张朦朦胧胧、五官模糊的脸......</p><p>
  <em>他就在这里。</em>
</p><p>汤姆·里德尔就在这里的某个地方，只是......不在这个房间里，也不在她身后。</p><p>但还没有<em>意识到</em>她的存在。</p><p>赫敏匆匆忙忙放下了镜子。她不确定博克先生是否看到了同样的人影，还是说，只有持有者才能看到阴影中<em>自己的</em>敌人。但他皱起的眉头，和他好奇的表情，使她担心是前者。</p><p>“很有趣，但不是我要找的那种东西，”她说，强迫自己保持冷静。</p><p>就算博克先生看到了赫敏有一个敌人盘旋在她的倒影周围，他也选择了不发表任何评论。“那么您在找什么，Miss......？"</p><p>“史密斯，”赫敏回答。</p><p>“史密斯小姐。”他恭敬地低下头。“我叫卡拉克塔克斯·博克。很高兴认识您。”</p><p>赫敏允许他握住她戴着手套的手，但他握的时间稍微长了一点，他的拇指在她手腕处的丝绸滑动，这对于普通的握手来说，显得过于亲密了。</p><p>”请问今晚是什么风将您吹来我这家简陋的商店的？无意冒犯，但您不像是我典型的......顾客。”他向她露出一个古怪的笑容，接着他的目光顺着她的身体由上至下地打量，这使她在内心咆哮起来。</p><p>事已至此，她只能装作已经习惯了这种无耻的行为。“不，我很怀疑这一点，”她冷淡地答道。“博克先生，我找到你的商店，是因为我姨妈对此评价很高。比如她在这里得到了一些她最珍贵的藏品。我刚来英国，她对我很好，让我和她住在一起，带我参观这座城市，因此......我想以某种方式来回报她的好意。我以为我可能会在这里给她找到某些礼物。”</p><p>当他猜出她最有可能说的是谁时，赫敏可以看到，他的眼里闪烁着了然的光芒。胜利的喜悦在她的胸腔里升腾，但她的外表仍然表现出一副挑剔的样子环顾着商店。“我必须承认，从她对你的商店的说法和据说在这购买的商品来看，我期待的是一些......其他的东西。”</p><p>赫敏淡淡地笑了笑。博克先生完全相信了她的故事，眼里正闪过一丝渴望的光芒。</p><p>“啊，但是商品总是远远多于罗列出来的样子，”他坚定地说。“尽管翻倒巷可能是一个......有时值得怀疑的地方，但我向您保证——在<em>这条</em>街上，您找不到哪家店比<em>这家</em>店里有更完美的藏品了。”</p><p>“我很确定。”赫敏说，语气里充满了显而易见的不相信。她瞥了一眼仍然站在柜台旁的巫师；那是一个看起来很生气的老人，因为博克先生离开了他，去招待一个年轻的女巫。“我不想让你从工作中分心，博克先生。毕竟，我只是随便看看。”</p><p>很明显，卡拉克塔克斯左右为难。他不想抛下他的第一个顾客，但他也不想让赫敏什么东西都不买就离开商店。她希望他能想出这个问题的明显解决办法。</p><p>还有谁能比他们那个魅力超凡的年轻男店员，更适合招待一个漂亮的女巫呢？</p><p>“当然，”他说，再次低下头，退开了。“如果您有什么问题，史密斯小姐，请尽管问。”</p><p>赫敏点点头，但什么也没说。博克先生没有直接去找他之前那位顾客，而是走到商店里面，消失在那儿的一扇门背后。赫敏很快转过身来，继续装作若无其事的样子，有些无聊地在商店里转来转去，大脑飞速运转起来。</p><p><em>他正要去找他。</em>卡拉克塔克斯·博克现在可能正在后面的某个地方，向汤姆·里德尔简要地说明这一切，告诉他这有一个明显富有却懵懂无知的女巫......这个女巫还与他以前的一个客户有关系，一位他们<em>必须</em>赢得好感的客户，为了他们的生意......</p><p>过了一会儿，赫敏听见了开门的声音，尽管肾上腺素在她的血管里急速流窜，但她没有转身。相反，她假装对一张壁毯很感兴趣。那张壁毯悬挂在一个像衣帽架的固定装置上，面料是银蓝色和白色，上面有宛若星辰的图案......</p><p>她正要伸手去摸它时，她想起了自己的处境。她在一个摆满了黑魔法物品的商店里，因此直接<em>触摸</em>商品是很愚蠢的。她先前很走运，那面镜子跟照妖玻璃一样无害。</p><p>“它不会伤害你的。”</p><p>赫敏的心几乎跳出了喉咙。</p><p>她没有听见他走到了她的身后，她<em>根本</em>没有注意到他的接近——尽管她假装对周围兴致索然，但她一直竖起耳朵听着。赫敏几乎被吓了一跳，但她还是勉强保持了情绪的镇定。但当她抬头望去时，整个世界仿佛都陷入了短暂却不可否认的停滞。</p><p>正如见到记忆中的梅洛普·冈特没有让赫敏做好准备，来面对那个女人的可怕......也<em>没有什么</em>让她为现实中的汤姆·里德尔做好了准备。</p><p>他以每一种令人信服的方式，散发着英俊迷人的气息。这位斯莱特林的继承人有着高高的颧骨，苍白的皮肤毫无瑕疵，黑发自然地卷曲着，垂落在他的眼睛上方......还有那双<em>眼睛</em>。梅丽莎是如何描述这样的眸色来着？它们深得接近黑色，像令人沉沦的深渊......</p><p>而现在，那两团黑暗正注视着她，它们也确实产生了那种效果。</p><p>汤姆·里德尔的外表简直可以让人<em>忘却一切</em>。赫敏的大脑变得一片空白，她一边吸食着檀香古龙水的香味，一边凝视着那双眼睛，那就像两个无底的黑洞。</p><p>“我的意思是，那块织物，”他接着说，朝赫敏差点抓住的壁毯点了点头。他的声音平稳而低沉，一点也不像赫敏大致预想的那种高亢而冷酷无情的音调。</p><p>“它不会咬人的。”</p><p>他露出了一个微笑。上扬的嘴唇间露出一排洁白整齐的牙齿。</p><p>赫敏的大脑瞬间回过神来，成千上万的想法碰撞在一起，为争夺主导权而打架。她重新把注意力放在壁毯上，无视擂鼓一般震动的心。“那么它是什么？”她问道。</p><p>“一个<em>有趣的</em>东西。”</p><p>他向那块织物伸出手，赫敏感到口干舌燥。</p><p>
  <em>那枚戒指。</em>
</p><p>佩弗利尔的戒指，复活石——汤姆·里德尔正戴着它，它在他的左手上，中指上——</p><p>
  <em>他的第二个魂器。</em>
</p><p>它消失了。</p><p>“这是一件隐形衣，”他说，把那件赫敏认为是装饰壁毯的东西挂在他的胳膊上。它们消失在布料下，赫敏震惊的表情使他轻笑起来，彻底误会了她的意思。“这是质量最好的产品之一，保证能至少用十年。”</p><p>他将其递给她。赫敏重新集中精神，站得更直了。“哦，”她说着，从他手里接过斗篷。“我听说过这个，但从来没有亲眼见过。”</p><p>实际上，只有一部分是谎言。她从来没有见过一件<em>典型的</em>隐形衣——哈利的斗篷没有图案，是纯粹的银色，而且是天然的。因为它不仅仅是一件斗篷，它还是一个死亡圣器......</p><p>
  <em>就像那个戒指一样。</em>
</p><p>“很有趣，也很漂亮，但不是特别<em>有用</em>，不是吗？”赫敏重新把那件织物挂好，恢复了她那高傲的态度。“恰当的幻身咒会更实用。”</p><p>里德尔低下了头。“我同意，”他低声说。赫敏不得不伸长脖子才能看清他的脸——天啊，他太<em>高</em>了，她从来没有意识到在记忆中他有多<em>高</em>。</p><p>她朝他挑起一根眉毛，调动出内心深处纳西莎·马尔福的感觉，并提醒自己应该扮演什么样的女巫——纯血统、富有、拥<em>有一切</em>。”我想你是在这儿工作的吧？博克先生派你来帮我找我喜欢的东西？”</p><p>“我只是一个无足轻重的服务员......博克先生<em>非常</em>不喜欢任何顾客在他的店里得不到应有的关注。”当里德尔伸出手时，他的双眼炯炯有神。“汤姆·里德尔，”他说，这几个词从他的舌尖滚落而出，对于一个据说非常讨厌自己名字的人来说，念出这个名字真是相当曲折。</p><p>赫敏本想也说出她的名字，但是在最后一刻她阻止了自己。“史密斯小姐，”她转而说。与博克先生不同的是，汤姆·里德尔握手时非常小心温柔，而且十分有礼貌。</p><p>他发现她正盯着他的左手看。“我喜欢你的戒指，”她说道，拿定了主意，直接坦白不如掩饰不佳的漠不关心那么可疑。</p><p>“我也喜欢你的，”他回答道，眼睛扫了一眼她镶钻的戒指。</p><p>赫敏的心脏漏跳了一拍。</p><p>她勉强挤出一个笑容，很快说服自己，她一定是在想象他眼中俏皮的光芒。他<em>不可能</em>只是看着它就知道它被施了魔法......<em>对吗</em>？“哦，谢谢你。相对而言，这是最近才购买的，”她一边说，一边举起手，假装只是深感荣幸——而不是紧张不安。“但你的，你的戒指显然是老式的、<em>复古的</em>样式。可以看出它是独一无二的，真正唯一的那种。这样的事可不多见。你从哪儿得到的？”</p><p>里德尔并没有表现出一副被恭维的样子，而是放下了手，显然不想讨论这是<em>多么</em>珍贵的宝藏。“我这个恐怕是家传的，”他毫不费力地撒了个谎。“在我祖父去世之前，它曾经属于他。”</p><p>好吧。不完全是谎言，赫敏想。“太好了，”她说。“你很幸运，有这样珍贵的东西可以纪念他。家庭<em>非常</em>重要。”</p><p>“......是的，”里德尔停顿了一下，回答道。在赫敏还没来得及说话之前，他再次开口了，谨慎地把话题从自己转移到她身上。“博克先生告诉我，你刚来英国，”他说。“我能问问你是从哪里来的吗？”</p><p>“本质上，是美国。但是在过去的几年里，我经常旅行。几个星期前，我才来到伦敦和我姨妈住在一起。”</p><p>“美国？”里德尔看上去真的很好奇。“你在美国长大？”</p><p>“纽约市，土生土长，”她回答道，一边将目光从他身上移开，对架子上一个中等大小的木盒子表现出兴趣，那个盒子的表面刻着一些符号。</p><p>“就我所知，你一点口音都没有。”</p><p>赫敏瞥了他一眼，咧嘴笑了笑，她早已准备好了说辞。“我无法告诉你，听到你这么说，我有多高兴，”她流畅地说着，就像在进行一场深刻的坦白，“我母亲来自伦敦，我和她关系很亲密。我觉得她的英式口音令她听上去<em>很</em>干练——其他人也是，真的。我模仿着她的一切，尤其是她说话的方式。我甚至叫她‘mum’，而不是‘mom’。”</p><p>赫敏把注意力转回那个木盒子，眯起眼睛仔细查看那里的符号。“这些是刻在表面的古代魔文，”里德尔解释说。“它们的意思是——”</p><p>“小心......还有一些关于贪婪和月亮周期的东西......”</p><p>当赫敏举起盒子并开始转动它时，里德尔的眼睛微微瞪大了。她认真地研究着盒子，试图将粗糙刻下的符文翻译出来。她撅起嘴唇，从一面看到另一面，思索着......</p><p>古代魔文总是多少有点难以破译。这不像阅读一个句子，能一字一句地理解——而是需要在弄清具体含义之前就洞察全局。</p><p>“只有在满月的时候才能安全地打开......”她缓缓开口，但这无法解释最后几个符号，也无法解释第一面的......</p><p>就在里德尔正要开口说话的时候，她想明白了。“哦！除非是某个人想把东西放进盒子里，而不是想把东西拿出来。”她抬起头来看着里德尔，因为很快解开了谜团而露出兴奋的神色，但很快她的表情就变成了担忧。“如果有人打算在错误的时间拿出里面的东西，会发生什么呢？”她问道。</p><p>里德尔的表情变得高深莫测。他不再像那个他应该模仿的迷人男店员那样微笑了，而是眼里带着沉思看向赫敏。“......我们不知道，”他慢慢地说。他露出些许困惑，慢慢勾起嘴角，笑容比之前阴郁得多。</p><p>“买家要当心。”</p><p>赫敏把它放下，耸了耸肩，仿佛她毫不在意似的。她开始沿着过道走，四处环顾架子上的其他商品。她能感觉到博克的眼睛正紧紧地盯着她，再一次从自己的顾客身上分心了。</p><p>“那么，我想你已经深入学习过古代魔文了，”里德尔一边说，一边紧跟着她。</p><p>“是的。我在伊法魔尼学了好几年。我最喜欢的科目之一。这是什么？”</p><p>她指着柜台上一个抛光的金色球体。“一个魔法球，”他回答，“如果盯着它看了太久，你再次转移视线的唯一办法就是有人叫你的名字。”</p><p>赫敏飞快地移开目光，使得里德尔笑出了声。如果她需要坦白自己的真实姓名才能离开这该死的商店，那她将会陷入怎样的困境！“又一个被诅咒的物品，”她喃喃自语。“我开始感受到这里的模式了，难怪博克先生要你来陪伴我。显然，我只是在这家店里寻找安全隐患。”</p><p>里德尔又笑了起来，声音柔和而迷人。“这不是那种人们会贸然进入然后就开始扫荡货架的商店，”他坦言，“我们的典型顾客往往会带着具体的目标前来；或者，更多是为了销售。”</p><p>“好吧，我不是一个典型的顾客，”赫敏干脆地说。</p><p>“的确不是，”里德尔表示着赞同，声音低沉，“这一点显而易见。”</p><p>一阵沉默之后，赫敏抬头望向他的双眼，但她什么也没看出来。</p><p>“你说你在伊法魔尼上学，”过了一会儿，他继续说，他的声音又一次带着彬彬有礼的兴趣。“我得承认，我对那所学校知之甚少。你喜欢那里吗？”</p><p>“哦，是的。”赫敏有些伤感地说。“非常喜欢。那是世界上最好的魔法学校。”</p><p>里德尔的眼睛微微眯了起来。“史密斯小姐，我敢说这只是个人意见。”</p><p>赫敏笑了。“当然。我想，你会告诉我——大概就像是什么——<em>霍格沃茨</em>是最好的？”她没有等他回答。“的确，我母亲去过那里，她把一切都告诉我了。你如何能坐在凳子上，让一顶破旧的帽子告诉你，你应该分进哪个学院？原谅我，里德尔先生，但这确实听起来有点......<em>愚蠢</em>。”</p><p>她转过身，目光游弋到一套银器上，这让她想起了牙科仪器。“这是施了魔法的器具，可以从魔法生物体内提取致命的毒液，”他很快解释道，“美观而且几乎坚不可摧的工具，但除非你打算收集像蛇怪毒液这样的东西，否则它们几乎没有任何用处。”</p><p>“或许我打算在不久的将来收集一些蛇怪的毒液。”赫敏喃喃着。她拿起一把薄薄的小刀，在手指间旋转。毕竟，她曾短暂地考虑过也许她今天应该买点什么。</p><p>“那么你最好也买一副眼罩。”</p><p>里德尔的表情十分沉着。赫敏得意地笑了：“或者是一只声音被施了放大咒的公鸡。”她说着，把银器放回原处。</p><p>里德尔没有回应。相反，他又一次把话题转回到赫敏身上。“那么，他们在伊法魔尼是如何分院的呢？”他问道。“如果你觉得分院帽这个想法很<em>愚蠢</em>的话。”</p><p>“这可有趣<em>多</em>了，”赫敏再次打开了话匣子，“在伊法魔尼，你将站在大厅地板正中央的戈尔迪之结。那里有四座雕像，象征着四个学院。如果他们想要你，他们会做出反应——长角水蛇额头上的水晶会发光，猫豹会发出咆哮，地精会扬起它的弓箭，雷鸟会振翅飞翔。”</p><p>“哪一个想要你？”</p><p>赫敏停顿了一下，转过身来面对里德尔，脸上略带倨傲，“......<em>爱管闲事</em>，是不是？对于一个店员来说。”</p><p>里德尔的下巴有些绷紧了，接着他再次低下了头，又回到了卑躬屈膝、天真无辜的雇员身份。“我真诚地道歉，”他低声说，双眼低垂着。他将谦卑表现得如此令人信服，以至于赫敏如果没有知道得更多，她会毫不怀疑地相信他的伪装。</p><p>但是她知道。</p><p>“......没关系，”她继续说，表现得不受干扰。“伊法魔尼<em>很</em>迷人。碰巧，我的情况很罕见。不止一所学院想要我。事实上是三个。除了地精以外。我想，我的<em>心地</em>不够纯洁，<em>那种</em>小生物是不会对我感兴趣的。你以前听说过吗？地精，他们像是别的学院挑剩下的......随便怎么说。”赫敏随意地挥了挥手，就好像她无视了这些生物的重要性。“其他三所学院都对我感兴趣，所以我可以选择。没有帽子在我耳边喋喋不休，告诉我哪里最适合我。最终，这是我自己的决定。”</p><p>赫敏低头看了看表。“哦，看看时间！快六点了。”她皱起眉头，朝门口瞥了一眼。“恐怕我得走了，我已经安排好了晚餐。”</p><p>“如果你能告诉我，你在找什么样的商品，我可以帮你找到合适的，”里德尔提出。赫敏注意到，商店另一头的博克先生变得警觉起来。他的顾客已经离开了，她确信他正全神贯注地聆听着。</p><p>“这样吧，我希望能找到一些东西，作为我姨妈新餐桌的中心装饰品；那里的空间很充足，却什么也没有，完全被浪费了——但我在这里看不出有任何商品，能够与我的想法有<em>一点点</em>接近。我希望看到美丽的物品，而不是<em>致命的</em>，”她叹了口气，“我承认......我非常<em>失望</em>。”</p><p>里德尔的表情捉摸不透。</p><p>“......我们<em>会</em>定期收购新的物品，”一阵短暂却恰到好处的停顿之后，他回答道，“也许我们很快就会有更符合你品味的东西了。”</p><p>赫敏笑了笑，但什么也没答应。“我必须离开了，”相反，她说道。</p><p>“这里。”里德尔凭空抓出一张羊皮纸。如果不是赫敏下定决心不被他打动，她可能会对这种无声的无杖魔法做出反应。“我的名片......以防万一。”</p><p>他把它按在赫敏的手上，假如赫敏是世界上其他的任何女巫，她可能已经融化在他迷人的笑容里。他已经放弃了表现得<em>专业十足</em>，而是倾向于<em>与她调情</em>。</p><p>但赫敏知道他的笑容是空洞的，这两种策略对她都不起作用。“万一我决定需要一些工具来获得蛇怪的毒液，或者买一个被诅咒的神秘盒子？”她哂笑着，把手抽开，<em>没有</em>拿那张卡片。他惊讶地微微睁大了眼睛。赫敏怀疑汤姆·里德尔从来没有被人以任何方式拒绝过——不管是男人还是女人，专业的<em>还是</em>调情的方式。“如果我决定我需要这样的东西，那么我知道去哪里找你，不是吗？”</p><p>她笑着后退了一步。“很高兴见到你，里德尔先生，”她说，转过身，面朝着门。她刚伸出手去握门把手时，他又开口说话了。</p><p>“你选了哪一个？”</p><p>赫敏的嘴唇抽搐了一下。</p><p>她转过身去，回头看了看。里德尔站在那里，手里仍然拿着他的名片，他的脸像是一张无法读懂的面具，不带有任何明显的情绪。“如果有三所学院想要你，而且决定权在你手中......你最终选择了哪一所，史密斯小姐？”</p><p>他的语气有些不同。现在，他已经完全卸下了伪装，打听着一件与他的工作毫无关系的事。</p><p><em>他</em>被勾起了好奇心。汤姆·里德尔想知道这件事，而且是为<em>他自己</em>。</p><p>“......如果你一定要知道的话，里德尔先生，”她终于说道，“我选择的不是那个崇尚勇士、代表血肉之躯的学院，也不是那个偏爱学者、重视智慧的学院......而是那个代表着最强大却最不被人理解的学院。”</p><p>当里德尔倾斜着头，等待解释时，她笑了：“当然，我说的是灵魂。”</p><p>赫敏简直不需要任何摄神取念术，都能看出那双漆黑的、像隧道一样深邃的眼睛里闪烁着的好奇。她加深了笑容：“我幻想自己是个<em>冒险家</em>。”</p><p>她微微低下头告别，然后拉起兜帽遮住脸，再一次将脸藏匿在阴影中。“祝你晚上愉快，里德尔先生，”她平静地说。</p><p>她没有等待回应。</p><p>赫敏离开了。门铃在她身后响起，但当她听到时，她已经差不多走到街上了。</p><p>现在，天已经完全黑了。在她去商店短暂停留的过程中，不知何时已经开始下雪了。她走路的时候，雪花轻柔地落在她的肩膀上。</p><p>她感觉自己像是浮在空中，成功和解脱使她飘飘然。从各方面来看，这次拜访都比她预想中的好。除了一开始那个小插曲——她<em>真的</em>没有想到他会戴上戒指，但是——她已经完成了她开始计划的一切。</p><p>如果她表演得足够好，她很快就能再次见到<em>里德尔先生</em>了......尽管现在这取决于博克先生。赫敏希望，博克先生能按照她期待的那样行事。可以预想地，他是个贪婪的人；她没有理由认为他不会。</p><p>她的计划正式启动了。</p><p>赫敏将为自己散布引人入胜的故事，它们会像诱人的碎片一样，引导汤姆·里德尔沿着她的谎言之路越走越远，直到他因为迷失而绊倒......</p><p>而当他跌倒的时候，赫敏会确保他再也站不起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>译者注1：HP4第二十章、第三十五章中曾提到假穆迪在办公室里放置照妖玻璃。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 子虚乌有</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“爱之厅。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏在这扇门前踯躅不前，这是神秘事务司里她唯一尚未涉足的地方。一扇常年紧锁的门；一扇在她十几岁执行营救任务时曾标记上X的门，尽管救援行动最终以小天狼星的死亡而告终。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>彼时还是赫敏正式成为缄默人的第一周，她是唯一一个刚从学校毕业就直接加入的新成员。她的新上司霍洛威解释说，他们通常只接受拥有出色简历和多年经验的男女巫师。通常情况下，他们都是从部里其他司调来的工作人员。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏·简·格兰杰自然是个例外。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>神秘事务司的运作方式与魔法部的其他部门不同。它是唯一一个不由魔法法律执行司负责的部门，而且它的组成很简单。神秘事务司的缄默人有两种：短期的和永久的。短期的缄默人不会专门从事某一领域的研究，而是在不同领域之间自由地切换。与之相反的是，永久的缄默人只专注于某一领域，并逐渐成为他们所选领域的专家。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>时间、空间、思想、死亡、爱。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>按照这些房间的顺序，赫敏已经依次参观了每一个主要的走廊，当他们从一个房间走到另一个房间时，她感到了一阵令人惶恐的怀念。时间厅仍处于半失修的状态；死亡厅还像她第一次见到时那样诡谲骇人......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>但是爱之厅......这对赫敏来说是一片新天地，因此她很紧张。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>霍洛威用他的魔杖碰了碰门，门立刻打开了。他无需念咒（注1）。赫敏鼓起勇气跟了上来。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“在神秘事务司的所有领域中，这个部分是最......错综复杂的，”霍洛威一边说着，一边和赫敏走进一间灯光昏暗的大厅，斟酌着最后一个词，就好像他对此并不满意。“正如我之前解释的那样，如果你想有一个明确的研究方向，你至少需要工作五年......但这不适用于爱之厅。这个部分需要至少十年缄默人的经验，并且即使满足条件，那些申请者还必须通过一系列严格的心理测试。事实上，我们目前只雇佣了三个缄默人作为研究爱的终身缄默人。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”为什么会难这么多呢，先生？专攻这一领域......？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏不能理解为什么研究情感会比研究思想或者死亡更危险。霍洛威毫无幽默感地笑了笑。“因为研究爱时，需要研究的远比看上去的多。这么说吧，这个领域需要一种特定的......气质，很少有人拥有。我们到了。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他们走进了一条圆形的走廊，赫敏惊讶地发现走廊的布置和死亡厅的差不多。但气氛完全不同——这里的空气温暖宜人，而不是寒冷刺骨；这个房间凸起的中央平台有一个巨大的白色大理石喷泉，而不是一个挂着摇曳的帷幔的不祥拱门。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>迷情剂。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>它从微型瀑布中央的泉眼倾泻而出，伴随着由液体而来的、呈螺旋形上升的蒸气，蒸气正散发着迷人的珍珠母光泽。霍洛威带着她走近时，赫敏屏住了呼吸。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“迷情剂......虽然我相信你大概也猜出来了，”霍洛威说。”世界上最强大的爱情魔药。仅仅是这里的缄默人用来研究这些奥秘的工具之一。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏最终闭上了双眼，用鼻子深吸了一口气，让香味短暂地占据了她的一切。它闻起来像是刚修建过的草坪和崭新的羊皮纸，还有若有若无绿薄荷的味道......还有分明的墨水味，她不记得以前曾有过......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她为闻起来不像是罗恩而松了一口气。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>罗恩。他们戏剧性的分手已经过去了几个月，但是他的背叛还像一道新鲜的伤口。赫敏强迫自己把他那鲜艳的头发和满脸雀斑的画面赶出脑海，任凭那迷人的书香味清空她的思绪。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>简直像天堂一样......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“真令人陶醉，不是吗？”霍洛威说道。当赫敏睁开双眼时，她发现他看起来像是在竭力克制住嘲笑她的冲动。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏脸红了。“对-对不起，先生，”她结结巴巴地说，确信自己看起来像个傻瓜。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“别这样。事实上，你做得很好了。这种特殊的魔药比任何一种已知的爱情魔药都更有效。我带来的上一个新人差点晕了过去，他沉浸在了不切实际的幻想中。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>然后他终于笑了。赫敏也笑了，试图让自己平静下来。“迷情剂......”她若有所思地说，望着这些螺旋形的蒸气旋转着消失在空中，“斯拉格霍恩教授说这是现存的最危险的药剂之一。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“他说得很对，”霍洛威表示同意，语气严肃起来，“能买到它的这个现状——也就是任何爱情魔药都可以在商店里买到——在我看来，实在是骇人听闻。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏想了想。“确实，”她试探着说，“然而，我认为，反对完全禁用这些魔药的理由是，人们无论如何都会自己熬制这些药剂——不仅如此，错误酿造的魔药远比威力强大但不持久的奇药危险。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“一个蹩脚的借口，你不觉得吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏蹙起了眉头，但没有否认。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她回想起罗米达·万尼是怎样试图用爱情魔药引诱哈利的，这很令人烦恼，不是吗？人们获得如此危险的药剂有多容易呢？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“但肯定很少有人使用它们，”她说，“显而易见......”赫敏还没来得及提出自己的观点，它就夭折了，“......你觉得有多少人在使用它们呢？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>霍洛威耸耸肩，看上去一脸阴沉。“这无从得知。因为爱情魔药的效果很短暂，承认自己被骗喝了爱情魔药的案例几乎从未报道过。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“真的吗？”赫敏犹豫了一下，“那些明知自己遭到引诱的实情的人们不会为针对他们的罪行伸张正义吗？究竟为什么不呢？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我想，这和大多数强奸的受害者在遭遇不公后不会站出来的原因是一样的，”霍洛威低吼道，“是的，格兰杰小姐，不管参与者看起来是多么自愿，只要涉及到爱情魔药，那就是强奸。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏浑身发凉。流淌的迷情剂散发的诱惑突然失去了作用。如此美妙的药剂竟然能引发这么残忍的事。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏凝视着喷泉，突然想起了去年夏天她和哈利的一次谈话——那时刚结束战争，生活似乎充满希望。当时只有他们两个人，她和哈利，也许正是因为罗恩和金妮不在身边，他才愿意谈论这件事。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>哈利愿意告诉赫敏任何事。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>......他承认他觉得非常，非常内疚。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>哈利秉持着他一贯的“救人”想法，为汤姆·里德尔的死感到了沉重的负担。他无法向其他任何人表达这一点。他只能私下里告诉赫敏，他已经看到了伏地魔变成黑魔王的起因；他看到了等待着一个毫无悔意分裂自己灵魂的人的残酷命运。哈利并不希望他得到这些。他不希望任何人永远被人遗忘，即使这个人是伏地魔。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我想真正让我恼火的是，”哈利说，一只手插进头发，“他只是经历了一场糟糕的人生，对吧？我是说，他的父母都不想要他——他的父亲被骗喝下了爱情魔药，而他的母亲根本不关心他是否能活下去——他于战火中在孤儿院长大，以为自己是个怪胎......他从来就没有什么真正的机会，不是吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>后来很长一段时间里，赫敏都需要向哈利保证，他已经做了正确的事——对有些人来说，救赎是不存在的。哈利曾在礼堂里给过汤姆·里德尔忏悔的机会，但汤姆·里德尔拒绝了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>这不是哈利的错。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>哈利的眼里仍然蕴藏着永不停息的悲伤。哈利，他真是一个非常温和的人。赫敏非常想念他一直以来的陪伴。没有了他那富有同情心的一面带来的潜移默化，她觉得自己已经改变了.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏奋力赶走了那些令人沮丧的回忆，她犹豫了一下，才问了一个自从交流开始就一直困扰着她的问题。“那孩子们怎么办？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>霍洛威的眉毛疑惑地扬了起来。“我的意思是，在爱情魔药的影响下诞生的孩子。迷情剂会影响他们吗？有没有此类事件的记录案例？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>霍洛威沉默了一会儿，一脸超然地注视着迷情剂喷泉。“事实上，确实有，”他表示，“有两个是肯定的。我忘记了他们确切的出生年份，但那一定是在十九世纪的某一年。他们和他们的母亲一起长大，而两个母亲都曾被下药。两个孩子看上去完全健康，无论是身体上还是精神上。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他的眼睛黯淡了下来。“然后是 1969 年出生的一个男孩。他的母亲抛弃了他，他后来在一个家庭中长大，这个家之后被发现......十分危险。你听说过发生在二十世纪八十年代的巫师连环杀人案吗？特点是，那个杀人犯总是通过直接将受害者的心脏从胸腔里取出来杀掉他们，然后钉在门上？受害者通常是麻瓜。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏打了个寒战。“我的上帝，不，我没听说过，”她喘着气说。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我想也是，因为你是麻瓜出生的，而且这是在你的时代之前......好吧，这确实发生了。他的名字叫艾德蒙·汤普森，他犯下了十三起谋杀案......他甚至还很年轻......不过，他最终被逮捕了，并被判与摄魂怪接吻。很明显，这个人有非常，非常不对劲的地方。神秘事务司要求进一步研究他那失去灵魂的身体。在研究思想与研究爱的终身缄默人共同努力下，我们得出了结论，他绝对没有爱的能力。这是......我们从未见过的现象。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。“你是说，他是在迷情剂的影响下诞生的？这就是他不能爱的原因......？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我们不能完全确定，但我们相信，是的，”霍洛威回答道，“一些强大而神奇的东西影响了他的认知发展，这是显而易见的。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“但是其他的孩子，他们都没有问题，”赫敏指出，“所以这样的人并不是无药可救，对吧？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她甚至不知道她为什么要问这个问题。霍洛威又耸了耸肩：“希望总是存在的。问题不在于这些人无法从这样的悲剧中好起来——如果说在神秘事务司的工作教会了我什么的话，那就是，没有什么比人类的心灵更令人着迷、更具有可塑性了——但有比这更强大的。是人的意愿，格兰杰小姐。他们可以得到治愈......但他们必须想要被治愈。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏点点头，但什么也没说。在那一刻，她只知道有一件事是确定的——如果她选择成为终身的缄默人，专门研究某一领域，她一定会远离爱的部分。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我想今天就到这里吧。来吧，”霍洛威说着，带着赫敏从喷泉退回走廊。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“这些东西开始让我头痛欲裂了。”</em>
</p><hr/><p>那天晚上，她们大吃了一顿。</p><p>赫普兹巴当然对赫敏的新形象赞口不绝，宣称她对英国所有巫师——不，对<em>整个世界</em>——构成了合理的威胁。</p><p>她们去了一家高档餐厅吃饭。赫敏点了一份牛排，完全不在乎什么淑女应有的饮食均衡，尽管她的外表更像淑女。她和赫普兹巴尽情地吃着，喝着贵得离谱的葡萄酒，回忆着一段事实上从未发生过的共同经历，直到她们因为有关一个从未出生的女人的记忆而在哭笑之间左右为难。</p><p>但这是否让她们的笑声或眼泪变得不那么有意义了？赫敏可不这么认为。莫妮卡·史密斯可能不是真实的，但她和赫普兹巴所哀悼的核心是真实的。赫普兹巴为她一直渴望却从未存在的家庭感到悲伤；赫敏为她真正的母亲感到悲伤，她意识到她可能再也见不到她了。</p><p>赫敏尽量不去想她可能会永远被困在1950年这个事实，但是没有人来救她的事实让她相信现实可能就是这样的。</p><p>至少，她和赫普兹巴拥有彼此。</p><p>那天晚上，赫敏上床睡觉时，脑海里嗡嗡作响，疏于卸下她的新妆，而且几乎无法完成脱掉所有衣服这项艰巨的任务。她带着微笑睡着了，心里抱有一丝希望。这份希望也许不合时宜，但她还是紧紧抓住不放。</p><hr/><p>几天过去了，事情才初见端倪。</p><p>那是一个星期三的上午，刚过十点不久，赫敏和赫普兹巴正在客厅里讨论得兴致盎然，气氛轻松愉快，这时门铃响了。</p><p>赫普兹巴惊讶地睁大了眼睛。“亲爱的，你邀请了客人来这吗？”她问道。赫敏摇了摇头，看上去同样困惑。“真奇怪......郝琪，看看是谁来了，好吗？”</p><p><em>真</em>奇怪，门铃竟然响了——防御咒是精心布置的；人们绝不可能轻而易举地走到史密斯家门口，即使他们<em>是</em>巫师。这意味着，不论是谁，要么他之前受邀来过赫普兹巴家，要么他认识曾经被邀请过的人。</p><p>赫敏有一种预感，她知道那是谁。</p><p>小精灵鞠了一躬，伴随着一声近乎悄然的<em>砰</em>幻影移形了。当赫敏站起来要自己去看时，赫普兹巴碰了碰她的胳膊，制止了她。“哦，不，亲爱的。让郝琪去吧。这样的话，如果是推销员或者其他什么人，她就可以直接替我们赶走他们。”</p><p>赫敏差点没忍住笑。“当然可以，姨妈，”她说。</p><p>过了一会儿，郝琪重新出现了。小精灵开口说话时，赫敏屏住了呼吸。“那里有一个巫师，史密斯夫人。他说他是代表博克先生来的，夫人，如果您能允许他占用您一点时间的话。”</p><p>“<em>博克</em>？”赫普兹巴的眉毛高高地扬起，隐没在她的刘海下。“<em>卡拉克塔克斯</em>·博克？我已经好几个月没和他说过话了......你说他派了个人替他来，是吗？”</p><p>”是的，夫人。他是个年轻男人......他还带了鲜花，夫人。”</p><p>赫敏的脉搏加快了。<em>这招奏效了。</em>博克已经听信了她有关赫普兹巴·史密斯的故事，她的姨妈，一位极其富有的女巫，还是个<em>珍贵的</em>客户，拥有一张空旷得<em>可怜</em>的餐桌，<em>迫切</em>需要一件簇新而昂贵的餐桌摆饰......因而他派出了他们最可爱的店员去执行任务，比这位店员本该出现在史密斯家的时间早了几年。</p><p>
  <em>好极了。</em>
</p><p>“鲜花，嗯？”赫普兹巴撅起嘴唇，皱了皱眉，“但没有提前派一只猫头鹰询问就出现是很粗鲁的......”</p><p>“也许他以为你会拒绝他。”赫敏沉思着，插嘴道。</p><p>“有道理，但我还是为花了那么多钱买那个挂坠盒有些生气，考虑到他原先收购花的钱是多么少......”</p><p>赫敏得意的笑容淡去了几分——她得确保赫普兹巴不会在汤姆·里德尔面前提到那个挂坠盒。“那么，好吧。郝琪，去让他进来，将他带进起居室。”</p><p>赫敏迅速对着墙上挂着的镜子里检查了一下自己的模样，理了理头发。她的妆容很淡，但依然完美无瑕（尽管她不是梅丽莎，但赫敏<em>确实</em>有施展睫毛膏魅力的天赋）；她的穿着很随意，足以声明“我没想到会有人来”，同时看起来却那么优雅端庄。</p><p>赫敏转过身来，发现赫普兹巴已经注意到她对自己外表突如其来、异乎寻常的关心，正露出了怀疑的神情。赫敏绽放出一个无辜的笑容。</p><p>“里德尔先生、史密斯夫人和史密斯小姐。”</p><p>郝琪鞠了一躬，挪到一边，让汤姆·里德尔走进房间。</p><p>......是因为灯光吗？天气？还是那天早上她吃了奇怪的东西，影响了她的认知？赫敏不太确定，但是里德尔的出现再次让她的脑海瞬间一片空白，就像她第一次在店里见到他时一样。</p><p>只是现在......现在，他穿得更加引人注目了，一袭黑袍，上面点缀着闪亮的银色搭扣，与长袍相称——几天前他的肩膀也是如此宽阔吗？——而且他手里还拿着一大束粉红色和白色的玫瑰，它们<em>一定</em>是被施了魔法，因为馥郁的芬芳很快就盈满了整个房间。汤姆·里德尔就像是爱情小说中的一个幻象。</p><p>他的双眼先对上了赫敏的。它们停留在那里，像两个无尽的黑洞，让她感觉到自己正在坠落。</p><p>赫普兹巴站了起来，她的椅子向后移动的声音将赫敏的思绪猛地拉回现实。“里德尔先生，”她说，尽管赫普兹巴礼貌地伸出手来问好，赫敏却觉得她的语气有些冷淡。“我是赫普兹巴·史密斯。”</p><p>里德尔的目光离开了赫敏的双眼，落在赫普兹巴的身上，他向她露出了他最迷人、最完美的微笑。“史密斯夫人，”他说着，握住了她的手。“见到您真是太好了，关于您我听到的都是赞美。谢谢你们能接待我。”</p><p>“猫头鹰可能是个不错的提醒。”</p><p>里德尔轻声笑了起来。“我也曾这样说过，但博克先生绝对是一个固执的人。我相信，他认为您可能会说您很忙来拒绝见我，如果不是事发突然的话。”</p><p>“那么，这些花是用来干嘛的？”赫普兹巴用一种混杂着恼怒和喜爱的奇怪态度打量着玫瑰花，“去软化一个老妇人？”</p><p>“他说，这是表示他对您长期光临的感谢......但是，是的，容我冒昧地说，这更多是为他鲁莽地先发制人的道歉。”</p><p>里德尔的微笑令人头晕目眩，但赫普兹巴接过玫瑰花时却只挤出了一个干巴巴的笑容。“那个男人，”她叹了口气，摇了摇头，“郝琪，帮我拿个花瓶来，好吗？”</p><p>郝琪点点头，消失了。赫敏终于也站起了身，比刚才镇静多了。“里德尔先生，”她说，声音轻柔而小心翼翼。“多么意外的惊喜啊。”</p><p>“史密斯小姐。”里德尔又全神贯注地转向她，而赫敏已经做足了准备，迎接他诱人的笑容。“我得说，是另一位史密斯小姐。”</p><p>接着是一阵短暂的停顿，赫敏明白出于礼貌她该说些什么。毕竟，汤姆·里德尔已经给了她他的名字，而她现在只有也这样做才是合适的。</p><p>但她没有。赫敏也不知道为什么这件事突然变得如此重要——暂时不让他知道她的名字——但是目前不说出这个重要的信息让她觉得莫名其妙地满足。</p><p>当赫敏什么也没说时，里德尔继续用天鹅绒般柔和的声音说道：“很高兴再次见到你......那么，<em>这</em>是你的姨妈？”</p><p>里德尔迅速在赫敏和赫普兹巴身上来回瞥了一眼。他的嘴唇扬了起来，赫敏可以发誓这是一种揶揄的迹象。“家族的相似性真是......不可思议。”</p><p>赫敏的心在胸腔里怦怦直跳。她瞬间就为他的话以及他<em>真诚的</em>口吻而感到脸红，因为她知道，这完全不是真话。赫普兹巴是一个有着圆脸、红色卷发和一双水汪汪的蓝眼睛的胖女人，皮肤白到你仅仅是专注地<em>盯</em>着她看时，就会感到灼烧。</p><p>而另一方面，赫敏，则更加纤细灵活，拥有一张心形脸和已经相当直的棕发，以及一双大眼睛，而她的肤色在她有幸见到阳光后，已经明显地晒黑了。</p><p>她们<em>看起来</em>没有血缘关系，<span class="ql-author-32980137 ql-size-13">赫敏大脑内的神经末梢已经感受到了恐慌的苗头</span>。她希望自己停止脸红，变得自信——但是，为什么她没有考虑到家族的<em>相似性</em>......？</p><p><em>不过，他看起来也不像他母亲那边的任何一个人</em>，赫敏暗自愤愤不平地想。不知怎么的，这使她感到更有自信了。</p><p>郝琪回来了，发出了一声轻轻的<em>砰</em>。“等等——你们两个见过面吗？”赫普兹巴厉声问道，几乎是把玫瑰花扔给了小精灵。郝琪差点被它们压垮，因为它们实在是太多了，但她还是设法站稳了脚跟，并把它们放进了花瓶。不过赫普兹巴根本没有注意到这些，她的目光在赫敏和里德尔之间转来转去，再次露出怀疑的神色。</p><p>“是的，”里德尔回答道，“史密斯小姐前几天晚上来了一趟博金-博克。”</p><p>“你，<em>什么</em>？”赫普兹巴看上去完全惊呆了，“你去过翻倒巷？<em>你一个人</em>？在<em>晚上</em>？那不是一个女士独自游荡的地方！你在那里做什么？”</p><p>“好吧。”赫敏迅速而严厉地剜了一眼里德尔，才重新看向赫普兹巴。“我去那里是因为你提到在那里你得到了许多最珍贵的宝贝，然后因为你一直对我很好，我想送一份礼物......我想的是一个摆在起居室餐桌中间的装饰品......这<em>本来</em>是个惊喜......”</p><p>她又瞪了一眼里德尔，他竟然有胆量笑得更加迷人。“我真诚地向你道歉。我不是故意要破坏你美好的计划的，”他低沉地说，但是他笑的方式让赫敏知道这绝不是道歉。</p><p>“哦......好吧，你真是太可爱了，亲爱的，但是，<em>再也不要</em>去翻倒巷了！这个阴暗的地方充满了各种狡猾的人和其他生物！无意冒犯。”她匆匆加上最后一句，又看了一眼里德尔。</p><p>“完全没有，”里德尔毫不费力地回答。</p><p>赫普兹巴叹了口气，低头看了看郝琪，郝琪正在用魔法调整着玫瑰花，它们被装在她悬在餐桌中间的花瓶里。“郝琪，给我们和我们的客人端点茶来，好吗？”</p><p>“是的，女主人。”小精灵鞠了一躬，立刻消失了。</p><p>“坐下吧。”</p><p>里德尔为这个邀请礼貌地低了低头，赫普兹巴和赫敏也坐了下来。“您有一座令人陶醉的房子，史密斯夫人，”里德尔说，力着于恭维赫普兹巴。“我看到门厅墙上有条横幅，那是弗拉梅尔家族的真迹，还是只是一件带有同样纹章的古董？”</p><p>“这当然是原物，”赫普兹巴说，她挺直了身体，看起来很自豪。</p><p>“那么博克先生所说的有关您的一切都完全正确——您有无可挑剔的品味和高雅的情趣。”</p><p>他的奉承是如此娴熟，他的笑容是那么令人信服地充满诱惑。赫敏早就知道他会是一个技艺精湛的演员，但是——他完美的外表会让人很容易忘记他是谁。</p><p>郝琪端着一个镀金的托盘回来了。尽管赫普兹巴的瓷器都很漂亮，但赫敏注意到，小精灵今天拿来的尤其精致——茶壶和茶杯都是泛着微光的黑色，镶着明亮温暖的金边。郝琪用魔法给他们都倒了一杯，接着把装着牛奶和糖的托盘悄无声息地放在桌上，就像人们所要求的，一个家庭小精灵在人们面前应有的那样。赫敏不得不扼制住像平时一样向她道谢或者拍拍她的头的冲动，而是泰然自若地接过了她的杯子，就好像当她是一个十分优雅的纯血女巫时，饮料会理所因当地飘到她伸出的手里。</p><p>“为什么连瓷器也是这样的，姨妈？”赫敏接过茶杯，率先开口了。“我知道你为此很自豪，不过......”赫普兹巴看起来对赫敏的话感到困惑。“这是你以前学院的颜色，不是吗？在校期间？”</p><p>赫普兹巴的脸上露出了然的神情。“啊，是的。赫夫帕夫学院的颜色是黄色和黑色。”</p><p>“你来的时候，我们正在讨论我们的家族史。”赫敏望着里德尔解释道。“我对我的英国祖先几乎一无所知，因为我的母亲不怎么在意这些——但我的姨妈显然知道很多。很明显，我们都和创建她所在学院的女人有血缘关系。”</p><p>“您是赫尔加·赫夫帕夫的后裔？”里德尔问道，尽管他的声音很轻柔，但赫敏还是看到了闪烁在他眼睛深处的阴谋。</p><p>“哦，是的，”赫普兹巴回答道。“史密斯家族与许多最高贵的纯血统家族有着千丝万缕的关系——其中最显著的就是赫尔加·赫夫帕夫本人。”</p><p>“就我个人看来，我还是认为这一切听上去都是编造出来的。”赫敏不动声色地补充道。</p><p>“你是什么意思呢？”里德尔提问的声音已经显然失去了迷人的特质。他望向赫敏的眼神满是强烈的好奇。“霍格沃茨的创始人都是法力高强的男女巫师；我可以向你保证，他们的传奇经历都不是<em>编造</em>出来的。”</p><p>“不过，这些听起来确实有点牵强，不是吗？说实话，他们的名字听起来都像是从一个写得很拙劣的儿童故事中挑出来的。他们都叫什么来着，姨妈？”</p><p>“赫尔加·赫夫帕夫，”赫普兹巴回答道，“戈德里克·格兰芬多，罗伊娜·拉文克劳和萨拉查·斯莱特林。”</p><p>“啊，斯莱特林，我知道这个人。”赫敏说道，点了点头，然后啜了一口茶。当里德尔盯着她看的时候，她可以感觉到他的目光在燃烧，毫无疑问，他想提问，但又不想显得对他自己的秘密祖先太感兴趣。</p><p>对他来说幸运的是，赫普兹巴发问了。“好吧，你怎么会知道<em>萨拉查·斯莱特林</em>，却不知道<em>赫尔加·赫夫帕夫</em>，介于你的血管里还流淌着这位创始人的血脉？”她打断了赫敏的话。</p><p>“当然是因为萨拉查·斯莱特林的后裔去了美国，”赫敏耸耸肩回答道。“伊法魔尼的创始人伊索·瑟尔与他有血缘关系。说来话长——她能理解蛇语，甚至在斯莱特林自己的魔杖失效前，她都能使用它——不过我不会用那些细节来烦扰你的。”</p><p>赫敏又啜了一口茶，享受地看着汤姆·里德尔在座位上向前挪了挪，无法克制住他本该隐藏的兴趣。“我不知道这个，”赫普兹巴说，看上去对一位与她毫无关系的创始人的历史意兴阑珊。</p><p>“但是霍格沃茨的创始人听起来都有些像杜撰的，不是吗？”赫敏问道，看了看里德尔，把话题转回到霍格沃茨，“而且大多数都完全不合逻辑。比如，为什么拉文克劳会选择一只鹰作为她的象征，而不是一只渡鸦（注2）呢？而格兰芬多——显然狮身鹰首兽（注3）更合适，不是吗？唯一说得通的就是选择了一条蛇的斯莱特林。”</p><p>“赫夫帕夫选的獾有什么问题吗？”赫普兹巴问道，一副几乎是被冒犯了的样子。</p><p>“这是最不符合逻辑的一个！”赫敏笑着放下了杯子。“你刚才还说赫尔加·赫夫帕夫是出了名的善良和包容，但她却选择了一只<em>獾</em>作为她的动物！”</p><p>“那又怎样？”</p><p>“你以前<em>见过</em>一只野獾吗，姨妈？它们可能看起来十分无害，但它们却是邪恶的生物。尤其是蜜獾。”赫敏戏谑地笑了一下，又把茶杯举到嘴边。“獾用蛇当早餐，”她轻轻地说，然后又喝了一口茶。</p><p>赫敏忍不住了。说完这话后，她飞快地瞟了一眼里德尔的眼睛。他看上去一点也不愉快。</p><p><em>太好了</em>，赫敏想。<em>让我们来看看你的伪装败露的样子吧。</em></p><p>“好吧，这些都很有趣，”赫普兹巴说，听起来有点恼火，因为赫敏没有对赫夫帕夫的一切都感到敬畏，“但我敢说，里德尔先生被派到这里不仅仅是为了送花和听我们的家族历史。”</p><p>里德尔的注意力迅速回到赫普兹巴身上，他那略带恼怒的表情如此迅速地转变成那种迷人而愉悦的神情，使赫敏大吃一惊。“不，很不幸，那不是博克先生派我来的原因。”</p><p>“根据我在你们店里的经验，我敢说，博克先生有一个明确的目标，姨妈，”赫敏对着里德尔说道，目光炯炯有神。“我相信他是来偷走你最美丽、最珍贵的宝贝的。”</p><p>里德尔的微笑比她所见到的有关他的一切都更加摄人心魂。“也许是吧，”他低语着。他将茶杯金色的杯沿举到嘴边，佩弗利尔的戒指在他的手指上闪闪发光，当他喝茶的时候，他那双漆黑的双眼却一刻未离赫敏的。</p><p>赫敏过了好一会儿才意识到她是多么完美地引发了他那句......令人浮想联翩的表述。有那么一瞬间，她完全慌了神——她能感觉到自己的脸变成了深红色，尽管她试图让自己看起来不受影响，但她知道自己明显失败了，因为她是第一个终止眼神交流的人，她现在正低头看着自己的大腿，并清了清嗓子。</p><p>而赫普兹巴完全明白了这样的暗示。</p><p>“行吧，那很好，但我现在没有兴趣卖任何东西。”</p><p>她陡然冷淡的语气令里德尔惊讶地皱起眉头。“哦，”他说，放下了茶杯，“好吧，实际上，这不是我来这里的原因。博克先生让我来看看你是否对他最新收购的藏品感兴趣。我们昨天才刚刚得到它。”</p><p>里德尔从衣服口袋里拿出了一样东西，一个闪闪发光的小玩意，还有他的魔杖。一看到汤姆·里德尔手里拿着一根魔杖，赫敏的肌肉就本能地绷紧了。他用眼角的余光看了看她，留意到了她僵硬的姿势，但什么也没说。</p><p>他施了一个无声咒，小巧的银器变大了。“一个十七世纪的魔法枝形烛台，”他解释说，因为它变得跟那束玫瑰花一样高了。”妖精做的，保存良好。它被施了魔法，如果需要的话，它可以永久地照明——交错在其中的照明咒十分完美。它镶嵌着蓝宝石和珍珠，坚不可摧。这是我们目前的库存中最有价值的物品，我们已经有了一些感兴趣的买家——但博克先生认为，应当首先向您，也就是我们最忠实、最尊贵的顾客提供这项服务。”</p><p>它很漂亮，连赫敏都可以证实这一点。银器被抛光得近乎刺眼，蓝宝石硕大得不真实。这让她联想到了芙蓉在婚礼上戴的皇冠。</p><p>然而，赫普兹巴只是瞥了一眼，就一副下定决心、不为所动的样子。“我不感兴趣，”她冷冷地说，“对我来说，这太过朴素了。”</p><p>一个明显的谎言，同时还是个有意的谎言。这件精美的藏品一点也不朴素。里德尔愣住了，惊讶的神情在他脸上掠过。“朴素的？”他重复道。</p><p>“朴素的，”赫普兹巴坚定地说。她对着烛台挥了挥她的魔杖，仿佛它令她厌烦。“你可以把它带回去，然后告诉博克先生，他可以把它卖给另外一个更愿意买的人。”</p><p>赫敏几乎惊讶地捂住了嘴。</p><p>因为这<em>太</em>神奇了，不是吗？赫普兹巴·史密斯对待英俊的汤姆·里德尔的态度跟之前完全不同。当他的魅力和讨好仅仅冲着赫普兹巴一个人来时，这个女巫只会变得无比友善随和。</p><p>但现在他已经不知不觉地对她年轻漂亮的外甥女表现出了明显的兴趣，她的态度就大相径庭了。赫普兹巴不再是一个渴望关怀的孤独女人，而是一个充满保护欲的姨妈......因而她不会让一个来自翻倒巷的小店员迷倒她亲爱的外甥女。</p><p>里德尔再次吃了一惊，但很快又回到了他低调谦逊的小雇员角色。“我敢肯定，博克先生听到您失望了一定会很难过的，”他轻声说道，一边迅速挥动魔杖，缩小了烛台。</p><p>赫普兹巴选择不予回应。她突然站了起来。“如果你不介意的话，里德尔先生，你可以离开了。我和我的外甥女在罗西餐厅预定了午餐，我们很快就要走了。赫敏，你上楼去准备一下吧？”</p><p>又一个明显的谎言，她们没在任何地方预约过午餐。赫敏惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后放下杯子站了起来。“哦......哦，好的。当然。我差点忘了。”</p><p>里德尔也站了起来，把他的魔杖和那个缩小后的烛台装进了自己的衣袋。尽管他应该把注意力集中在赫普兹巴身上，也许可以试图扭转她的不满，但他的双眼又一次紧盯着她那所谓的外甥女。</p><p>“赫敏，”他说，赫敏的心几乎跳出了嗓子眼。他的黑眼睛闪烁着似乎是胜利的光芒。“你叫赫敏。”</p><p>赫敏睁大了眼睛。“我.......是的，”她低声说，大脑已经无法思考其他任何事了。</p><p>一阵沉默。赫敏觉得整个房间都充满了静电。短暂的眼神接触令她懊悔不已，这使她产生了一种荒谬的错觉。</p><p>赫普兹巴严厉的声音打破了这一刻。“郝琪，请把里德尔先生送到门口，可以吗？”</p><p>郝琪走过来照做了。里德尔以一种最卑躬屈膝的态度鞠了一躬，但是赫普兹巴此刻露出的笑容毫无诚意。“很荣幸见到您，史密斯小姐，”他说。</p><p>赫普兹巴没有回敬相同的话。赫敏正要冲上楼梯，却突然发现自己的手莫名其妙地被里德尔的捉住了，她感到不知所措。</p><p>“再次见到你真是太惊喜了......史密斯小姐。”</p><p>然后，里德尔迅速而有礼貌地执起了她的手，用嘴唇轻轻掠过她的手，动作流畅自然，看起来就像是童话故事里的王子。</p><p>赫敏感觉自己的手在他放下很久之后都还在燃烧。“里德尔先生，”赫普兹巴尖锐地说，“如果你不介意的话。”</p><p>黑魔王最后一次鞠躬后，就被赶走了。</p><p>“嗯？”他一走赫普兹巴就大叫起来，赫敏吓得跳了起来。“你能解释一下<em>这都</em>是怎么回事吗？”</p><p>她双手叉腰，像极了一位母亲。赫敏摇摇头，回过神来，将<em>汤姆·里德尔刚才亲吻过</em>的手放在胸口。“博克先生想把他的商品卖给你，”她机械地回答。</p><p>“是的，我<em>看</em>得出来。”赫普兹巴撅起嘴唇，绕着桌子走来走去，她恼怒的神色逐渐缓和下来。“我得承认，他很讨人喜欢，”她说，一只手搭在赫敏肩上。“但是，一个来自翻倒巷的店员？拜托了，亲爱的。你是个纯血统，你是个<em>史密斯</em>——而且你漂亮、才华横溢。你应该得到更好的。”</p><p>“当然了，”赫敏喃喃道，摆脱了之前明显的恍惚状态。“你说得太对了。”</p><p>赫普兹巴带着浓厚的爱意笑了。“这才是我聪明的女孩。现在，我想我们真的应该出去吃午饭了。然后，我觉得我们应该去购物。离晚会只有几天了，相信我，我们会只想穿最时髦、最华丽的礼服和配饰。在时尚这方面，其他收藏家都是彻头彻尾的<em>狼</em>，我可不想被活活吃掉，你觉得呢？”</p><p>赫敏有气无力地笑了。“别，”她笑着说。她把手放在身边，回忆起她当初穿梭到过去是为了做什么——还有什么尚未完成。</p><p>“我也一点都不想。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>译者注1：“爱之厅”即HP5神秘事务司之战中D.A.成员无法打开门的那间</p><p>译者注2：渡鸦即raven，与Ravenclaw前半部分相同</p><p>译者注3：狮身鹰首兽即griffin，与Gryffindor相似</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 现代女神</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>赫敏在他打算被看见之前就发现了他。他潜伏在魔法部的中厅，就在电梯附近。他查看着手表，显然是在假装等人。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>严格来说，他确实是，赫敏想道。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏迅速地从他正前方走过。也许她走得够快的话——</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“嘿——嘿！格兰杰小姐！”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏在内心呻吟着。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“格兰杰小姐，请问你有空吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏抬眼看了看这个所谓的陌生人。一个年轻男人，高高的个子，深色的双眼，但是，唉，他的头发，完全暴露了他的身份......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“不，马尔福，我没有时间。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏花了一秒钟欣赏他慌乱的表情和匆忙回头张望的样子——有人听到她叫出他的名字了吗？——然后继续朝壁炉走去。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他很走运，中厅空无一人。每逢赫敏离开神秘事务司时都是如此；这也正是她在这个时候下班的原因。“等等——等一下！”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏违背了自己的理智，停下了脚步。“你想要什么？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“你怎么这么快就知道是我？”他问道，很快赶上了她。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏几乎忍不住要翻白眼了。“好吧，首先，这是你第三次在使用复方汤剂后想冒然堵住我——”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“那又怎样？总会有意想不到的人来试图打扰你，不是吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏变得一脸漠然。“你的头发开始变回金色了，”她冷冷地说。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>德拉科·马尔福眨了眨眼睛，用一只手穿过他那颜色驳杂、缓慢变色的头发。“真的吗？该死，还不到一个小时——”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏哼了一声。“哇哦，马尔福。我十二岁时就能做出比你这个更有效的复方汤剂了。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我这个不是自己熬的，”马尔福拖腔拖调地说，“这是我买的。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“哇哦，更令人印象深刻了。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏转过身，再次迈着步子走开了。“等等！就——就给我你一分钟的时间，格兰杰！”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我凭什么要这么做？”赫敏继续向前走着，伪装拙劣的德拉科·马尔福跟上了她的步伐。“我跟你没什么好说的。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“但我有话要对你说，而且我知道你会有兴趣听的。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏从眼角警惕地看着他。他在这个临时假冒的外表下显得友善得多。她不禁想知道他用的是谁的头发。一想到他极有可能是盗用了某个麻瓜男人的长相，她就觉得十分逗趣。“不管怎么说，你为什么要费心去弄复方汤剂呢？你人身自由。只要你愿意，你就可以进入魔法部，没有人能阻止你。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“原因和你每天七点离开，而非像几乎所有在这上班的人那样五点离开一样，”德拉科阴沉地回答。赫敏短暂地赞叹了一下他想要和她说话的决心——他如此费心地去了解她不同寻常的工作时间表。“因为我不想冒险撞见任何人。每个人看我时，只会把我看作一个轻而易举就被赦罪的前任食死徒。他们都盯着我，捂着嘴低声议论我，我受不了。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“那好吧，但你确实是个轻而易举就被赦罪的前任食死徒，”赫敏反驳道。“你应该心存感激。如果哈利没在审判中支持你，你大概已经待在阿兹卡班了。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>马尔福的表情变得冷酷无情。突然间，他看起来非常像德拉科·马尔福真实的样子，尽管外表不同。“你现在要为波特挺身而出了，是吗？”他怒气冲冲地说。显然，德拉科并没有因为哈利在法庭上为自己辩护这一事实就欣赏和钦佩哈利——如果说有什么变化的话，那就是他似乎更加憎恨这个学生时代的敌人了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏觉得她一定程度上明白为什么。比起憎恨哈利，德拉科更多是为自己的经历愤愤不平。他几乎是被迫成为一名食死徒，他被教育去相信除了纯血统之外的人都是地球上的渣滓......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>显而易见，他仍在同自己的理念挣扎。考虑到他的家族，赫敏不能把他内心的冲突完全归咎于他自己。尽管如此，他也没道理瞧不起哈利，毕竟哈利除了设法救他之外什么也没做。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“哈利是我的朋友，”她说。“我当然会支持他。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“哦，是吗？他是你的朋友吗？”马尔福的眼睛亮了几分，深棕色变成了通常那冷淡的灰色。“告诉我，格兰杰，是他自己告诉你他和韦斯莱家的女孩订婚的，还是你像其他人一样从《预言家日报》上发现的？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏愣住了，她的下巴收紧了。“是啊，我也是这么想的，”德拉科嘲弄地说。“很有趣，大部分朋友之间都是这样交谈的。我猜他才懒得邀请你去喝上一杯或者仅仅是给你送一只猫头鹰，当他忙于他的新未婚妻和最好的朋友罗——”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“滚开，马尔福。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她又开始大步向前走，但马尔福抓紧了她的手腕。“等等，我不是......”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏抽出了她的魔杖，直戳向他的下巴。马尔福低下头对眼盯着它，立刻松了手。她很高兴中厅没有人。“你不是什么？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>德拉科缓缓地抬眼看向她的脸，从身体两侧举起双手，而非伸手去拿自己的魔杖。“我不是故意提起那件事的。我只不过......我明白。我明白那是什么感觉，你知道的。一直受到这样的诽谤。丽塔·斯基特找到了一个绝佳的机会毁掉你的名声。她就是在伺机而动，想办法把你从“黄金三人组”中分离出来，让你再次成为一个不值得信任、丑闻缠身的女巫。她把你变成了一个局外人......我知道那是什么感觉。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏朝他扬起了一根眉毛。“那又怎么样？你在找一个和你一起沉浸在不幸中的人吗？对不起，我不感兴趣。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“你知道那不是我想要的，”马尔福厉声说。“我想要你的帮助。我想改变一些事情。”他停顿了一下，再次越过他的肩膀巡视四周，以确保附近没有人听到他说话。”我告诉过你，我有唯一的真正的时——”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“你不该拥有那个的，”赫敏立刻打断了他。“这是严重违法的，我不想与之有任何瓜葛。我可以告发你，你知道的。就算是哈利也无法把你从阿兹卡班救出来。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“但你没有，”德拉科说。“你可以，但是你没有告发我，因为你知道你感兴趣，因为你知道我有些观点是有道理的。我们可以做到。我们可以改变时间。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“不，我们不能。”赫敏用一种干脆的语气说道。“你不可能跨越那么久的时间，而身体却不遭受任何不可逆转的伤害。埃洛伊丝·明特鲁姆试图回到过去——”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“到1402年，是的，我知道。她在那里被困了五天，然后在被带回现在后死去。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>德拉科显然很生气，因为赫敏为他知道这些展现出了发自内心的惊讶。“没错，我已经对此进行了深入的研究，非常感谢。你不是唯一一个有能力调查这些的人。但你不是埃洛伊丝·明特鲁姆勒，你是赫敏·格兰杰，这个年纪里最聪明的女巫。凭借你的智慧、我的资源以及自保意识，我们可以做到。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏吃惊地看着他，目瞪口呆，感到有点好笑。“我是聋了，还是德拉科·马尔福真的在恭维我？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我已经改过自新了，”德拉科干巴巴地说。赫敏的嘴唇抽动了一下——他在审判中也说过同样的话，不过那时他说得更有说服力。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“就算如此，我还是没有兴趣。时间旅行太危险了......而且是非法的。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>她又开始向前走，终于走到了飞路网的入口处。“你只——只用考虑一下，”德拉科站在壁炉正前方说。“我们制作一种稳定剂，然后回到过去几分钟，接——接着消灭掉祸害，在它能......在它能，你知道的，成为一个真正的祸害之前。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏瞪大了双眼，不确定自己该不该笑。”你是认真的吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我非常认真。”德拉科的眼睛现在差不多彻底变成了灰色，他的视线落在她的前臂上。“你有没有幻想过这样一个世界，你的前臂上没有伤疤，而正是它让你无法忘记过去所有的阴霾？因为我想过。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>他掀起袖子，完完整整地露出了黑魔标记的痕迹，它开始变得清晰可见。复方汤剂的作用几乎完全消退了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏沉默了一会儿。事实上，她当然考虑过这个方案；自从德拉科·马尔福在她下班后首次跟她搭话，用一个非法的、真正的时间转换器来引诱她时，她就无法阻止自己去想它......如果她能回到过去，拯救每一个已经倒下的人，阻止第二次世界大战的发生......而且她知道邓布利多已经把他的旧冥想盆送给了神秘事务司；她可以深入研究汤姆·里德尔的过去，确保她做好了充分的准备......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏摇了摇头。这样的想法是极其危险的；它们只不过是幻想。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>然而，马尔福却非同寻常地满脸期待。她叹了口气。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“我会考虑的，”她说，尽管她并不打算认真对待这件事。她会找一切借口让马尔福停止纠缠她，将她的大脑塞满对生活不可能实现的幻想，那种他们两人都不曾奢望的生活。“但你不能在我思考的时候打扰我，行吗？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“成交，”马尔福马上说。“整整一个星期我都不会打扰你。”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>赫敏转了转眼珠，抓起一把飞路粉。“下次买更好的复方汤剂，”她无奈地说。她把粉末丢进壁炉里，绿色的火焰立即燃烧起来。“或者最好，”她在离开之前补充道。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“......做你自己。”</em>
</p><hr/><p>赫敏担心自己会被宠坏。</p><p>毫无疑问，赫普兹巴过着奢侈的生活，她毫不犹豫地把她愿意付的大把金子花在喜欢的东西上。</p><p>当赫普兹巴·史密斯购物时，赫敏也<em>购物</em>。</p><p>她和赫敏去了伦敦最高档、最神奇的服装店，赫敏几乎肯定这些精致的时装店在她那个时代已经不存在了。她们试穿了各式各样的衣服，尽管赫敏通常不是那种喜欢买衣服的人，但她发现赫普兹巴的热情很有感染力。</p><p>赫敏甚至不介意她的“姨妈”热衷于像对洋娃娃那样不停地打扮她，而店员更是如此。</p><p>“这是一种非常流行的款式，”刚才的一个小时里一直在招待她们的裁缝女巫说道。霍普金斯夫人，她更像是一个年长的、不那么美好版本的赫普兹巴。“黑色的缎子，裁剪合身，<em>非常</em>讨人喜欢——”</p><p>“黑色！别再是黑色了，我已经厌倦了黑色，”赫普兹巴说，她已经为自己选好了一条裙子。但奇怪的是，她给自己选择的裙子正是黑色的。“我想看我的外甥女穿点有颜色的衣服。哦，给我们找件黄色的吧。我们可以穿着赫夫帕夫的颜色去参加晚会！”</p><p>赫敏笑了。“你的家族自豪感真可观，姨妈，”她说。</p><p>“应当如此！”</p><p>“唔......我不知道我们有没有黄色的......”霍普金斯夫人噘起了嘴唇。“我想我们可以施一种改变颜色的魔法——”</p><p>“天啊，不要。那些总是非常明显，即使是最高明的，”赫普兹巴厌恶地鄙夷。</p><p>店主鞠了一躬，勉强掩饰住她的恼怒。“是的，当然，史密斯夫人......那么，金色的怎样？”</p><p>“哦，金色的会非常好。让我们看看。”</p><p>女裁缝拖着脚步走进了后面的房间，将那件不被需要的黑裙子带走了。“亲爱的，你先去试衣间，我把衣服拿给你，”她回头喊道。</p><p>赫敏照做了。过了一会儿，一件如金子般闪闪发光的礼服在她等候的房间里盘旋着。</p><p>甚至在赫敏穿上这件衣服之前，她就知道不穿上它是不可能离开这里的。</p><p>它很长，流光溢彩，由丝绸织成。腰身覆盖着一朵精美的白金相间的镂空玫瑰图案。礼服飘逸的质感让她联想到了古希腊。真是<em>太美了</em>。</p><p>当赫敏怯生生地走出更衣室时，她可以看出女裁缝和她的冒牌姨妈有着和她一样的感受。</p><p>“赫敏，”赫普兹巴赞叹不已，“你看起来<em>魅力十足</em>......快来，快来！站到镜子前，这里！”</p><p>女裁缝鞠了一躬，走开了。“我会给你们一些空间，”她说，看起来很高兴，毕竟再过几分钟她肯定能完成一笔生意。</p><p>赫敏让赫普兹巴再次领着她走上台阶，这里悬挂着几面全身镜。“哦，这件好多了，”她滔滔不绝地说，整理着赫敏腿上的布料。“你比黑色特别太多了；每个人都在这种场合穿黑色的衣服——黑色的小礼服，到处都是！但是这件，是金色的，为什么，你穿上它只会变得光彩照人，不是吗？”</p><p>赫敏忍俊不禁，看到赫普兹巴这样热情过甚，她的脸颊微微泛红。“但你却为自己选择了一件黑色的礼服，姨妈，”她指出。</p><p>“是的，好吧，我会需要一些装饰品来突显自己。不管怎么说，这是我的偏好——但是你！我几乎不认为你需要穿戴其他的，除了......哦，你知道你该怎么做吗？把你的头发编成辫子，里面插些花。金色的玫瑰，配上这里的镂空图案。”她笑着用手指轻抚过赫敏腰间的花，充满喜爱地看着她。“你会像一位现代女神。就像阿芙罗狄蒂。”</p><p>“阿芙罗狄蒂？”赫敏好奇地说。“嗯......我想，我更愿意成为现代的珀尔塞福涅。”</p><p>“<em>珀尔塞福涅？</em>”赫普兹巴继续将她那件金色裙子的布料抚平。“你为什么想成为珀尔塞福涅？她不就是那个被哈迪斯绑架到冥界，违背自己的意愿被迫嫁给他的人吗？”</p><p>“在这个故事较流行的版本里，是的，珀尔塞福涅被绑架了，甚至被强奸了，”赫敏同意。“但这很可能不是最原始的故事。在一些更古老的版本中，她是否真的是被强行带到那里，或者她是否允许哈迪斯带她去那里，都是值得怀疑的。毕竟，她是一位女神。不管怎样，她最终进入了冥界，但是冥王并不是人们所认为的那个邪恶的统治者......而珀尔塞福涅绝不是一名落难女子。她<em>喜欢</em>冥界。她<em>想</em>留下来和死亡之神在一起，尽管她同时也怀念着大地......”</p><p>赫敏把她那又长又直的头发甩到肩膀上，想象着如果能把头发绑起来，不挡住她的视线会是什么样。“当她成为王后时，好吧......哈迪斯可能已经戴上了王冠，宣称自己是冥界的最高统治者，但每个人害怕的却都是<em>珀尔塞福涅</em>。”</p><p>赫普兹巴看上去稍稍心烦意乱了一下，然后她淡淡一笑，摇了摇头。“我觉得你读书读得太多了，亲爱的，”她说。</p><hr/><p>在宴会的前一天晚上，赫敏和赫普兹巴在睡前按晚间惯例分享着花草茶。二月初的天气出奇地暖和，于是他们决定坐在赫敏卧室外面的阳台上。魔法容器装满了铃兰般的火焰，照亮了周围的空间，让她们保持温暖。赫敏手里的茶杯热气腾腾，让她感到惬意。</p><p>她为明天焦虑。这将是她第一次参加高端的社交聚会，与其他富有的、名声赫赫的巫师家族一起。赫普兹巴早就明确过，<em>《预言家日报》</em>、<em>《巫师周刊》</em>等媒体的记者都会到场。照相机会闪个不停，如果幸运的话，她们可能会登上报纸。</p><p>赫敏想知道汤姆·里德尔是否会在场。</p><p>一部分的她似乎认为这很有可能——这是一个<em>巫师的</em>活动，最有声望的纯血家族肯定会参加——但是另一部分的她不同意。毕竟，这是一场艺术品拍卖会。<em>汤姆·里德尔</em>会不会费心去参加一些旨在为<em>艺术家</em>筹集资金的活动？</p><p>当然，没有人会怀着如此单纯的目的去参加这些活动。所谓的目的总是高尚而美好的，但实际上每个人去那里都是为了和合适的人一起，被合适的人看见，以及建立人脉。这正是汤姆·里德尔的一生中做这些事的时候。他还不是什么众所周知的黑魔王。他现在的影响力完全依赖于他在学校就拥有的那群富有的纯血统追随者。</p><p>他很有可能出席，但她不能确定。不管怎样，赫敏确信里德尔的同龄人中一些最出色的会到场......因此她将有任务要完成。</p><p>赫敏啜了一口茶，欣赏了片刻阳台上的风景，才终于开口。</p><p>“那么，我想我们明天要幻影显形去参加这个晚会，是吗？还是用飞路网？”</p><p>赫敏认为这是一个无伤大雅的问题，但赫普兹巴看上去简直惊呆了。“<em>幻影移形？飞路网？</em>”当赫敏变得只是更困惑时，她摇摇头，详细地说道，“什么，错过这个炫耀的机会吗？绝对不行！我们当然会风光地到达。”</p><p>她放低了杯子，这样郝琪就可以无声地将它斟满了。“你会明白的，”赫普兹巴含糊其辞地说，回应着赫敏疑惑的神情。“相信我，你会<em>喜欢</em>的。”</p><hr/><p>一辆<em>豪华轿车</em>。</p><p>就在离七点还有一刻钟的时候，它停在了史密斯家的门口，漆黑而泛着金光，在赫敏看来，非常复古。</p><p>起初赫敏很惊讶，为她们要乘坐麻瓜的交通工具去一个巫师活动而困惑——然后她想起来了。就像男女巫师尽管很看不起麻瓜科技，这种普遍的厌恶面对火车和汽车时却有些不真实一样。会魔法的人们不仅赞赏它们，还一直生产他们自己的、更高级的魔法版本。</p><p><em>多么虚伪啊</em>，赫敏想，嘲弄地笑了笑。</p><p>不过，她并不否认，她和赫普兹巴坐在豪华轿车里就跟在家里的样子一样。</p><p>她们的妆容完美无瑕，衣着优雅，头发一丝不乱。赫敏采纳了赫普兹巴的建议，让理发师用许多小巧的金色玫瑰来装饰她繁复精美、由辫子交错而成的发髻。它简直绚丽无比，赫敏又一次惊讶于像发型这样简单的东西在她的外表和自信方面取得的效果。</p><p>唯一让赫敏紧张的是关于魔杖的问题。她没有口袋，所以她告诉赫普兹巴，她想带一个钱包，就为了放她的魔杖。</p><p>“你的<em>魔杖</em>？”赫普兹巴问道。“赫敏，亲爱的，你没有理由把魔杖带到这种场合来。我们被邀请了，迎接我们的是一个没有问题的地方——而且，这打破了一种不成文的社会礼仪。带着一根魔杖去一个戒备森严、人员齐全的宴会，就像带着一把刀去看歌剧一样。把它留在这儿吧。”</p><p>好吧，如果没有魔杖的话，赫敏不久就会在任何可能靠近汤姆·里德尔的地方喝下蛇怪毒液。她用一些布料为自己制作了一条吊袜带，并把它固定在大腿上，用防滑咒给它施了魔法，并把魔杖固定在下面，紧贴着她的大腿。它完全被她的礼服遮住了，但如果赫敏需要它，她很容易就能拿到。</p><p>......不过她没跟赫普兹巴提这些。当她们的豪华轿车司机下车为她们开门时，赫敏向赫普兹巴绽放出一个天真的笑容。他是个又矮又胖的老巫师，留着浓密的胡子。“史密斯夫人和史密斯小姐，”他说，低了低头向她们打招呼。然后他打开了后门，赫敏瞠目结舌。</p><p>真是<em>太豪华了</em>。</p><p>这辆豪华轿车被施了魔法，里面宽敞得多，这真是荒唐，因为豪华轿车本身就很宽敞了。悬浮的灯光就像缩小版本的仙女一样漂浮在里面，看起来就像是天堂被囊括在这一辆<em>车</em>里。它们照亮了真皮座椅，让座椅扶手上目前空净的香槟酒杯熠熠生辉。</p><p>“你觉得怎么样？”赫普兹巴问道，显然是在欣赏赫敏的表情。</p><p>赫敏立刻组织好自己的情绪。她应该多少有点习惯于这种华丽的排场，即使她让人觉得她的冒牌母亲似乎并不像赫普兹巴那样对享乐感兴趣。“我觉得它很美，”她平静地说。</p><p>“只有我们一半美，”赫普兹巴说，示意赫敏先爬上车。司机随手关上了车门，一瓶香槟立刻从车厢里飞了出来，神奇地盘旋在空中，自己给两个空空的酒杯倒满了香槟。它们飞到赫敏和赫普兹巴伸出的手里。“如果你觉得<em>这</em>太不可思议了，”赫普兹巴说着，和赫敏碰了碰杯，“那你就<em>等着</em>去参加晚会吧。”</p><p>香槟清淡而甜美。赫敏只是对自己有点失望，因为她觉得自己同样很兴奋。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>